Forget Me Not
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: "Sasuke, you don't love me. Trust me. We barely even know each other." Recovering her memories may take some time, but time is what Sasuke's lacking. This calls for drastic measures. This is the story of one summer they will never EVER forget. /SasuSaku/NaruHina/ShikaIno/NejiTen/ Chapter 13: Summer Festival
1. Game Over

Main Pairing: SasuSaku

Side Pairing: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, and more

Date uploaded: April 14, 2011

Enjoy!

_**EDITED 05-18-12**_: Due to grammatical and spelling errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget-Me-Not<strong>

_a story by kdairy_

* * *

><p><strong>Game Over<strong>

_truth or dare backfires_

A silver-haired teacher entered their classroom. The juniors were fidgeting on their seats; nervous on what will this crazy teacher make them do next (after making them steal _Icha Icha Paradise_, a very perverted novel, in their local bookstore; after making them wake up their drunk principal just to say hi; and after making them challenge their lunatic PhysEd teacher into a 'youthful' fight) which were all completely **unrelated **to Math!

"Okay, class," he said. "Since it's the last day of classes, I want all of you to enjoy it by doing anything you want here in the campus."

The students couldn't believe their ears. _Anything _they want to do.

"Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?" someone raised the question.

"Of course I am."

Tears were really forming in their eyes. For once in their lives, they felt awfully grateful to their perverted teacher. They practically broke the sliding door as they exited, leaving Kakashi alone in the ransacked classroom.

"Ah, now, I can read in peace…"

***_oO0Oo_***

The sunlight was pouring through the gaps of the leaves above Sakura. It was really summer. Beside her was her best friend Ino with her baby blue eyes excited.

"Imagine Sakura, in a matter of hours, school will be officially over! No more homework, no more recitals, no more annoying alarm clocks, no more–"

Sakura sadly sighed. "No more Sasuke."

And the summer breeze blew her short pink hair as it also blew away Ino's excitement.

Sasuke and Sakura were friends since they were grouped together in elementary. He had been her long time crush. But she still hadn't told him her true feelings.

"You know," Ino said. "You should already tell him–you love him, don't you? He'll be leaving soon to study in abroad."

"I know. But–"

Sakura suddenly stopped and saw the most amazing (well, _one_ of the most amazing) thing in her life. _**Sasuke Uchiha**_. The drop-dead gorgeous real one, playing basketball! He was jumping, preparing for an awesome slam dunk. The world was in slow motion. Sakura swore she saw microscopic sparkling sweat running down his neck.

And_** shoot**_!

"Nice work, teme!" Naruto yelled from the center line.

"Ooohh, Sasukee, we_ LOVE_ you!" The _'Sasuke fan club'_ screamed in chorus as they held up a banner Sasuke's picture (which was obviously grabbed from his facebook photo album) and 'Sasuke 4evah! 3' written at the bottom right.

To be brief, this fan club was started by a group of fangirls stalking him (in person and online) and now, they have recruited over a hundred of them in Konoha High. Sakura was disgustedly surprised when she saw some guys (*coughgayscough*) in the club.

"Hey Sakura… you're drooling," Ino flatly pointed out.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Yo, Ino!"

The blonde turned around and saw Tenten and Hinata waving at the other side of the field.

"Where've ya been?" Ino shouted, hurting poor Sakura's ears.

"At the library!" Tenten yelled back.

They seemed to have caught some people's attention because they could actually sense glares boring in their backs.

"Uhm… Tenten… maybe we should go to where they are and chat… in a conversational tone."

"Hehe… maybe you're right."

There, Tenten explained why she and Hinata were late. They have been helping Neji, Hinata's cousin, for his schedule for this summer vacation. Tenten and Neji were a year older than them so they're very busy with college and stuff.

"But really, I think Neji's overdoing it. I mean he'll be studying during the whole season!"

"So that means you two won't have some _alone_ time together?" Ino snapped.

"Well… I… I was just concerned," Tenten replied defensively, with a blush on her cheeks. "And I don't think he likes me back."

Ino scoffed. "You'll never know until you try!"

This blonde was the only daring one when it comes to love. That's why she finally had Shikamaru.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. No backing out."

And the remaining three girls gulped.

***_oO0Oo_***

The game was utterly childish. But it had miraculously brought two love birds together, according to the legendary gossips. However, that's not the reason why Sakura agreed to play this overrated game. She just didn't want to be a chicken and let her precious pride to be trampled.

The bottle was coming to its spinning end. It stopped between Sakura and Ino. And the tip pointed to… Sakura. Ino smirked mischievously and Sakura somehow knew what she was planning.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." There wouldn't be any more secrets Sakura would hide from them.

Ino's smirk widened.

"Ino-pig… you wouldn't _dare_."

"Oh yes, I _would_. It's for your own good."

Ino whispered to Sakura her dare. Sakura grimaced but didn't say anything.

"What's her dare?"

"You'll see."

***_oO0Oo_***

_**Ba-thump, Ba-thump**_

Sakura felt her heart beating faster, her chest getting heavier, and her blush getting redder.

She walked towards to none other than Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of the court, holding an opened bottle of water. He was rather puzzled when he saw a blushing Sakura in front of him.

"Forgive me, Sasuke…"

And the bottle fell, splashing both of their shoes wet.

***_oO0Oo_***

The world seemed to be broken at the moment. No one dared to even blink. There's something definitely wrong. Even Naruto, the densest of them all, just stood there with his mouth open.

Now, their key attention lies right in the middle of the basketball court. A pink-haired girl whom they knew as Sakura was pinching Sasuke's pale cheeks. _Correction: __**The**__ Sasuke Uchiha's __**flawless**__ pale cheeks._ She was pinching them to their limit that her thumbs were leaving a mark on them.

"_I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!"_

Sakura's confession echoed through the whole field that made the world **extra** quiet (is there even such a thing?) until…

"Watch out my youthful students!"

_**BANG!**_

The basketball their PhysEd teacher, Gai-sensei, threw hit Sakura's over-sized forehead.

Sasuke saw her falling slowly to the ground, with big swirly eyes.

Ino was terribly wrong. This was absolutely** not** for Sakura's own good.


	2. Amnesia

**Yo! Thanks so much for the favorites and reviews! I'm so sorry for advance because this is my first multi-chapter fic with so many couples starring. Sorry if there are any errors.**

**Thank you and Enjoy! :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

_brain logger broken_

"Okay, that should do it."

Sasuke ran his fingers on the now-patched bruises on his cheeks. Honestly, when will they have skin-toned patches here? He looked in the mirror which nurse Shizune was holding for him. He was a mess (considering the Uchiha standards). It looked like that his face was drilled to the other side. But nonetheless, he was perfectly fine.

"Where is she?" he asked Shizune.

"Next door," she replied. "She really got a bad hit on the head."

The Uchiha involuntary clenched his fists, cursing his PhysEd teacher mentally. Gai-sensei maybe obsessively youthful, but knowing his unbeatable strength, he shouldn't be playing around like that; he's a dangerous green monster.

Sasuke eyed a blonde girl with long bangs in the room. She must be Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's bestfriend. Top of the popular fashionista list and Konoha High's Diva, yep, that's her.

Her blue eyes met his onyx ones. Ino stood up and nodded to both him and Shizune before she left. There was no need for words because Sasuke understood that the blonde's entrusting Sakura to him.

Sakura didn't look fine at all. Her unusually large forehead was all covered with bandages which were now stained with dried blood. Yet her face was peacefully sleeping, contrary to her state.

Sasuke noticed the nurse leaving the room to attend to another patient. He walked closer to the lying girl and caressed her soft cheek. Her innocence gave him a strange urge to move his face closer and…

Surprised emerald eyes looked at him as Sasuke's gorgeous face was only an inch away from her. Sakura was awake. Sasuke could feel her cheeks getting hot and a tint of red became visible.

They immediately adjusted from their awkward position: Sasuke sitting on the bedside and Sakura's back supported by pillows as she sat.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke managed to ask.

However there was no response from the pinkette, she was looking down with pursed lips and a red face. Perhaps she was still thinking about what happened before she was knocked out? It did look as it was.

Sasuke suddenly pulled her close, his arms wrapped around the shocked Sakura. He could feel her heartbeat. Or was it his?

"What are you doing? STOP!"

She pulled away from him with a pissed look but still in a blushing state. "Who am I? And what are you doing here?"

"Wha–?"

"Oh, I get it; you're taking advantage of me! You are _soo_ disgusting! I'll report you to the police!"

The girl was practically going mad but Sasuke managed to say, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So tell me what the hell were you planning to do back then?"

That stopped him dead. What _was_ he going to do? _"You're taking advantage of me!"_ _Maybe_, he admitted. _"I'll report you to the police!" _Sorry, but the Uchihas _**own**_ the police force. And all the time he was thinking, he smirked.

His hand caught Sakura's chin. He had to use his **charm** to save his life. "Don't you want to have any gorgeous kids?" He smirked naughtily. No woman would ever survive his proposal.

Her face suddenly became a volcano, ready to take lava out. "YOU BASTARD!"

Then she smacked him in the face…

***_oO0Oo_***

Now Sasuke's face had been given another round of patches. He looked worse than ever. He was seating next to the principal's desk, opposite to him was the glaring pink-haired girl.

The blonde principal looked intently at both of them and then sighed. "She's got a mild amnesia. Gai must've hit her so hard for it to rattle her brain. I also took medicine as my course," she answered when Sasuke was about to inquire on how she knew all this. "You see, she can't be left alone like this. And you know perfectly well that she lives all by herself. Would you _please_ take her to your place until she recovers her memories?"

What? Sasuke living _together_ with Sakura? During the _whole_ summer? (Well, maybe it's a little exaggerated.) Maybe Tsunade-sama was drunk again.

"Hey, old hag, you crazy or something? 'Course I'm not going to live with this pervert," snapped Sakura.

Tsunade's forehead began to crease and she gritted her teeth. How_ dare_ her apprentice call her an _old hag_ in front of her almighty self, of course.

"YOU'LL DO AS I SAY OR I'LL EXPEL YOU BOTH!"

And the principal's desk was wrecked to pieces…

***_oO0Oo_***

"Nice place you got here."

The girl lazily glanced around the house, or rather a _**mansion**_. 'Nice' didn't seem to level up with its extravagantness. Perhaps Sakura's eyesight was affected too? The Uchiha mansion was worth _more_ the all the houses in Konoha put together.

Sasuke looked annoyed as he prepared dinner. _She_ was the one who was very opposed to the idea living with him and now she's lying on the coach like she owns the place.

_Calm down, Sasuke. She lost her memory and unfortunately had a change of attitude._

But as he was about to beckon her to eat, he saw her fast asleep on the coach, much like her angelic face in the clinic. He carried her to the guest room and laid her on the king-sized bed. When he was retrieving his arms from her, one of them was subconsciously caught by Sakura.

She was silently crying, with tears streaking her face. She continued holding his arm, shaking.

Sasuke kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh… it's going to be alright…" How he wished they could stay like that forever. He placed his chin above her head, and eventually they dreamed together.

Dinner was forgotten.

"I'll give it to Naruto tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Naruto: I'm not a dog, teme.)<strong>_

Hehe. Yeah right.


	3. Remember Me?

****Gomen for not updating soon. School's coming up and maybe I won't be going to update more often. Please bare with me.****

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Me?<strong>

_first attempt: FAIL_

Sakura was standing, or rather_ floating_, in a seemingly endless dimension of what looked like liquid sky. As she looked down at her feet, she saw a girl with short cherry-blossom hair and vivid emerald eyes staring back at her. It was_ her_ reflection.

Kind to think of it, she still doesn't know who she was. Her name. Her parents. Everything. It was like being in a whole different world.

Her reflection sweetly smiled at her. Suddenly, people appeared behind her reflection; they were also grinning at her. There were three girls– one with blonde hair who has expertly applied make-up on her face, the other was a simple black-haired girl with lavender eyes, and the last was a tomboyish brunette with hair tied into two buns. They surrounded Sakura's reflection and giggled at each other.

Then one by one, guys appeared beside the girls respectively. The lazy -looking one with a pineapple –like head held the diva blonde so close while the timid dark-haired was carried bridal style by a cute blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks. The brunette wasn't very tomboyish at all when she was sexily ambushed by a long-haired guy with eyes like the timid girl's, from behind.

And now Sakura's replica was the only one left as the couples happily disappeared. Her duplicate sighed, knowing she was the only one with no partner. However, a figure of a guy slowly materialized. He came close to her and offered his hand, to her delight. The boy had black spiky hair and a gorgeous face. He was closing her to a kiss…

The real Sakura watched the romantic scene (to-be) from above. Who were they? The boy just then looked so familiar.

"The chicken-butt dude!"

But why he trying to kiss her (reflection)? She knew it! Pervert! (But there was no denying that a part of her wanted the scene to come true.)

Sakura quickly reached her hand lower but the scene disappeared just before she penetrated through the liquid. The fluid unexpectedly turned into glass, crackling beneath her.

The next thing she knew, she was screaming for her life, falling into the eternal dark depth…

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke could feel the movement beside him. Maybe Sakura just shifted her position. But now he could feel her sitting up suddenly. He tried to open his eyes only to see a sweating pinkette gazing back at him.

"D'you had a nightmare?" he asked.

She was still breathing fast, like she had just run in a marathon. "Y-yeah," she managed to say. "It was _you_…"

***_oO0Oo_***

Despite the shocking revelation and the morning argument of why they ended up sleeping together, they miraculously ate breakfast in peace.

"I TELL YOU, IF YOU EVER _TRY _TO PEAK…!"

"Yeah, yeah," The Uchiha said nonchalantly. "You'll kill me." Then Sakura slammed the bathroom door. One more blow and that door will be history. Sasuke sighed. Geez, she's still going on about him being a pervert.

He returned to the guess room to where he and Sakura slept. He saw her phone on top of the drawer. It won't hurt to peak a little. He browsed the messages full with gossips. Then he went to the_ Saved Messages_ only to find his first message to her.

_From: __**Sasuke**_

_Don't forget the materials tomorrow._

_Thanks._

Sasuke remembered this. The message dated when they were still in middle school. Sakura offered to bring the needed materials for their group project. He still didn't trust her then. And now life's catching up with _her_ not trusting _him_. He put down the phone and noticed a key beside it. This time, he'll make it right.

***_oO0Oo_***

After they took turns in the shower (which took _ages _for Sasuke's turn), Sasuke led Sakura to his car and started to drive.

"Where're we going?" she curiously asked.

"To your place. To see if you can remember something there."

The house was small, enough for a family of three. There was a garden in front with flowers blooming.

"C'mon." Sasuke opened the passenger door and offered Sakura his hand.

"Do I really live in this place?"

Sasuke didn't answer. To be honest, he only knew little about Sakura. She wasn't the kind of person who opens her life story to anybody. The only one who knew was her best friend Ino.

The two teens entered the house and walked around the living room with pictures hanging on its walls. Sasuke was hopefully glancing at Sakura when he caught sight of a framed photo on the center table: it was a picture of him, Sakura, and Naruto grinning when they were kids.

"Hey, what's tha– whoa! Was _she_ supposed to be _me_? I looked soo cute!"

Before Sasuke could answer, the picture was snatched from his hands. He sweat dropped as Sakura goggled at her 'cute' self. It's as if she didn't even noticed Sasuke in the picture.

"Do you remember anything by that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nope. Just the fact that I was so adorable!"

The Uchiha sighed.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke waited impatiently as the phone in the Haruno's residence rang near his ears. _Why isn't she picking up?_

The Uchiha certainly had not mistaken that this 'she' is the school's official chatterbox or should mostly say "The Gossip Queen". 'She' knew _most_ of the recent happenings (_who's dating who_ is one of the things which she preferred as "gossip material"). 'She' would **never** spare a call or a message to shut up her curiosity, especially if the one contacting her was her bestfriend, Sakura Haruno.

_Hello_, Sasuke heard her usual girly accent. _This is Ino. Sorry 'cause I'm unattended today. So do me a favor and just leave your message after the really cute beep._

**BEEP.**

Sasuke cursed as he forcibly put down the phone. Where in the world was that woman? Sasuke was desperate. **The** Sasuke Uchiha needed her. He didn't need anyone else before. This was the time to swallow his pride. He apparently doesn't care about himself anymore.

Meanwhile, Sakura just came out of her bedroom with a trolley. "Okay! I'm done packing!" the pink-haired announced. "There are so many things I thought I never had!"

_That's because you don't know you had them_, Sasuke mentally replied.

**BLING.**

Sakura rummaged in her pocket and got her phone. "Hey, you know who this is?" She gave him her phone and Sasuke read:

_From: __**Ino-pig**_

_Hey, forehead! _

_Some business came up and I'll be back in 2 days._

_Hope you're well! Love ya! :D_

Maybe Sasuke still cares about himself: with this amnesiac girl living with him and for him to look after, _anything_ could happen to his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive reviews are welcome! :DD<strong>


	4. First Impressions

** So sorry, it has been so long since I updated the last chapter. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>First Impressions<strong>

_meeting strangers_

It's been three days and she still doesn't remember anything. Sasuke and Sakura were getting along quite fine. In fact, Sasuke was _lucky_ to be still alive considering the pinkette's abrupt attitude-transformation. (Maybe it's just Sasuke's imagination) She was getting more and more irritated day by day. It was more severe than the dreaded PMS.

Sasuke concluded to call for drastic measures. And alas, help arrived faster than the wrenched fairy- godmother. As he stirred in the broad daylight, waking up for another day, his phone received a message.

_From: __**Neji Hyuuga**_

_Sasuke, I heard Sakura's with you. We've been worried sick. Do us a favor and drop by here in our place with her today._

The Uchiha re-read the message, his face surprised. This was** not** Neji. The message's too _girly_.

"WAKE UP, LAZY! OR I'LL DRAG YOU OFF THIS ROOM!"

He heard her shrill voice as the door suddenly opened. He nearly lost hold of his phone which was the latest release of Blackberry. (Of course, he could easily buy a new one but Sasuke felt that it's The One, you know.)

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" he retorted.

Sakura gave a sarcastic look. "Hmm… sorry? But I think it was _you_ who is so deaf enough to ignore my polite knocking!" Then she slammed the door and walked out.

This must be Sasuke's **worst** summer.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the massive mansion. She would never have thought she actually _had_ a friend this wealthy. In Sasuke's place, it's understandable to have acquaintances with the same social status. _Damn these rich people._

She imagined that the one owning this mansion has an attitude parallel to her arrogant chicken-butt-haired housemate. The marble door opened, and to her surprise (and delight), it revealed a girl with light lavender eyes and short black hair swapped by a yellow bandana.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke whom she expected to give the pretty girl a familiar look. But he seemed to share the same astonishment she had. The girl gave him a look that caused him to blush. Sakura had a wild guess that Sasuke may have interest towards this woman. After all, the girl did have a nice figure—just enough (or even more) to make any dude's mouth water.

The pinkette forced her giggle in. Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hyuuga…"

"Hinata," the girl corrected.

"Hinata, your hair…" Sasuke gestured at her silky hair.

"Oh, this? It's getting freaking hot here so I decided to chop it off," Hinata replied then glanced at Sasuke. "So how are you?"

Why was _she_ asking about Sakura? She barely even knows the chick. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to play along. "Never been great!" she lied.

As the Hyuuga led them in the mansion, Sasuke gave her a do-you-remember-everything-now look. She just giggled and shook her head. She leaned higher towards his ear and whispered, "You _do_ have a crush on Hinata, don't you?" She just let out a soft laugh.

And a meter in front of them was an oblivious Hinata who thought that the two of them were getting along together—more than enough.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke can't take it anymore. First, he can sense that the Hyuuga thinks he and Sakura must've done something for the past three days. Second, the pinkette had the total misunderstanding of him having interest in Hinata. _Oh Kami, help me…_

"So you borrowed Neji's phone, didn't you?" he asked as they were still walking.

The Hyuuga stopped dead and turned around, sweatdropping. She held a finger on her lips, "Yeah. Could you keep it down? You know how protective Neji is when it comes to his phone."

_And when it comes to you_, Sasuke mentally added.

The Uchiha simply shrugged and had the feeling Sakura was getting more confused by the minute. They finally arrived at the rear of the house which was facing a serene garden. The floor was covered with the traditional tatami mats. And to Sasuke's surprise, the whole gang was there.

Shikamaru lazily slept on Ino's lap. Naruto laid flat on the floor, fanning himself as sweat tickled his body. Neji and Tenten busily scribbled on their summer preparations in college. They all noticed and looked up the newcomers.

"Hey guys, look who I've got!" Hinata made way to the not-so-happy couple.

Sakura was puzzled as ever as she saw freakin' people darkly smirking at them. Sasuke looked at them, annoyed, thinking that this must be a trap.

"Look," he quickly said. "What you're thinking is out of the question." It was so hard to stay cool and collected. Even he was fighting naughty thoughts. "It's not like that."

"SAKURRAAA~!"

The blonde suddenly stood up, making her boyfriend's head bang on the floor.

"UGH. WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU CRAZY WOMAN?" Shikamaru scolded as he rubbed his head.

Ino, who had already flung her arms around the pinkette, apologized.

"I couldn't contact you yesterday. Where have you been?" Sasuke snapped.

Ino gave a guilty smile. "Sorry, I had some very important business to attend to." The Yamanaka family had a famous flower shop which was booming with business. She turned to her pink-haired best friend, "You sure are happy having Sasuke living with you."

Sakura was at an urge to laugh despite the confusion. Her life with him could be called a living hell. Even though they had only met days ago, they were cat-and-dog naturals. Maybe they were born to hate each other. "What are you talking about?" she asked in an offended voice.

All of the gang—well, except for Sasuke—were shocked. The Uchiha sighed and filled them in.

***_oO0Oo_***

"So… what can you remember about Hinata?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga's cousin. Heir of the Hyuuga Coorporation. One of my best friends since elementary. Her hair was long until her waist before she had cut it. One of the top 10 performing students of Konoha High. Has a crush on Naruto—" The girls thought Hinata blushed a second ago. "—but eventually gave up and became herself."

Sakura sighed after her long recitation. She was sleeping over at Ino's for a long research about the gang's autobiography. She can't help the feeling that she really had known them for so long. And she was slowly recovering her memories. As she flashed the name cards in her hands, she caught sight of one name whose owner she really can't remember: _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Maybe they really have met only days ago…

* * *

><p><strong> So... what do yo think? ;D<strong>


	5. Love Police

**Hey hey hey! I'm still alive! HALELLUYAH!**

**I'm sorry for updating **_soooo slow_**. I think my brain was damaged from school. It was abused by my damn sadistic teachers and their stupid projects! It took 3 weeks to get it working again. Well, at least, it's **_healing_**...like a lullaby before my Senior year in high school. -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Police<strong>

_at least someone gives a damn_

The whole room was dyed in pitch black. Not that it was enough to scare the youthful Gai. But the room was filled with an eerie and forbidden sensation. The feeling was absolutely _not_youthful at all.

Wait. Why was he there again? Oh yeah, he was sent for interrogation after irresponsibly having a stray ball hit Haruno-san.

The old light bulb was lit. It's time.

"So, ready to suffer, old geezer?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Gai's not afraid of anything. **Anything**.

A figure of a boy slipped forward. He was one of his top students, Sasuke Uchiha-san, holding—_insert girly scream from Gai_—a freshly ironed _suit_.

"You _dare_—!"

"Goodbye jumper, hello fancy pants!" The boy smirked and the image marked into Gai's brain.

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke checked himself at the car's rear view mirror. Paler, eye bags, and a great deal of temper: he looked awful.

Of all the dreams in Dreamland , why did it have to be torturing his idiotic PhysEd teacher. Not to mention Sasuke _being_ Gai. And being face-to-face with his evil self. (But Sasuke _had_ to admit, that torturing session was kind of interesting.)

With a big sigh, he continued driving to Ino's house. Knowing Sakura, she'll probably get lost trying to find a way back home.

_**Home**_. _His_ place.

Wonder if Sakura recovered her memories? Likewise she'll be finally leaving the Uchiha mansion and he'll be, once again, savoring sweet solitude. Right?

"Yeah," Sasuke said to himself with a lurching feeling in his stomach.

So that's how it felt when you lie to yourself.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sakura seriously glanced at the street signs and alleyways. "Hmm…If I recall perfectly, turning left would lead me to the Uchiha Compound." The pinkette gave herself a mental pat on the back. She'll show that chicken-butt pervert that she's capable of herself.

Sakura walked as she saw people busily attending to their businesses. The street sure was noisy. Kids were running around and Sakura could have sworn that one of them was running naked(1). Wait. Why did she have this feeling that this was not the way to Sasuke's house? The atmosphere was bright and enthusiastic, not like the gloomy Uchiha Compound.

"I can't believe I'm lost."

"Well, look what we have here."

Sakura turned around and saw a red-haired woman (coughbitchcough) wearing glasses and a _short_ blouse with _mini _shorts. The other girls behind were wearing the same thing. The woman adjusted her glasses and smirked.

_What is this slut smirking at? And does she even comb her hair? She looks like a beast rather than a human being_.

"Sakura Haruno," the red-haired said in an annoying voice. Oh how Sakura would like to strangle her on the spot. "I heard that you're living with Sasuke-_**kun**_."

Sakura had enough with this irritating chit-chat. Clearly, the girls were jealous at her. "Yeah. So what? There's nothing special about it. You can take my place anytime. I can't live with that perverted bastard anymore. You can go to your _Sasuke-kun _and ask him to invite you over."

The girls' jaws dropped. How could someone resist their godly Sasuke-kun and even violate him? "How dare you call Sasuke-kun a perverted bastard?" one of the girls shrilled.

"C'mon girls, let's show this arrogant bitch who's boss."

They circled around the pinkette and forced her in the alleyway. The red-haired was pulling her bangs and banged her forehead on the wall. She felt a sharp pain creeping inside. That would surely leave a bruise. Sakura couldn't retaliate because her limbs were each grabbed by the other girls. Their grips were surprisingly strong and painful that Sakura fought her whimper and tears.

"No one can save you now, sweetie."

From the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see one of the girls calling two drunken men over. "She's all yours," Sakura heard her say. Her eyes were burning and tears were forming. She can't escape.

_Sasuke…_

"Have fun!" The red-haired said, with an evil grin and the girls took their leave.

***_oO0Oo_***

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed. "You let Sakura go by herself?"

"Well she said she was going to be fine," Ino replied defensively. "She may have lost some memories but she's not a child anymore. And when did you get so protective over her?"

Her words sent a thud on Sasuke's chest. The blonde was right. When did he get so worked up about all of this? Did he really care about Sakura?

"Hmph" was all he could say. After all, Uchihas barely reveal their emotions. "Well, I guess she can take care of herself. Then I should get going." Sasuke turn around after saying goodbye to Ino. As he was sitting inside his car, it took seconds longer before he could start the engine.

Meanwhile, Ino hurriedly rummaged in her pockets to get her phone. "Hello, Hinata, I think Sasuke's falling for her."

***_oO0Oo_***

"Pretty face, eh."

Sakura cringed as one of the men held her chin up as he eyed her pink locks. "But strange, your hair's like _that_."

"Yeah. Who would have _pink _hair?" said the other man in a husky voice.

_I do, you dumbass._

"Well, that doesn't matter. So what shall we do with her?" A smirk formed on the first man's lips.

_Somebody help…_

/?/?/?/

_"Stand up."_

_"But Tsunade-sama…" Sakura pleaded as she's down on her knees panting, like anytime she's going to pass out. The blonde woman looked down at her with a fierce look and arms crossed beneath her chest._

_"I said STAND UP!" Sakura cringed at the woman's voice. "Fight me! I didn't make you my apprentice for nothing Sakura."_

/?/?/?/

Sweaty bodies were about to clash to the small figure when…

"Ouch…my…!"

The injured man didn't continue as it was evident that _**it**_ really hurt. He stepped back while the other man was holding something tight between his shaking legs. The pinkette in front of them was smugly conditioning her knuckles.

_Geez…more perverts…_

"Was that all to make you take your filthy hands off me? Tsk, tsk. Sissies." A sadistic smile formed on Sakura's lips as dark aura was leaking _through_ her. "Now it's my turn to have fun."

***_oO0Oo_***

_She sure is taking her time…_

Sasuke's phone rang while he was lying on his couch. He quickly got up and picked it up. It must be Sakura.

"Hello."

"Uchiha-san, Police Force reporting," a male voice said. "May we request you to proceed to the main Police Station as soon as poss—"

The signal was cut off.

Sasuke dashed to the garage and set his motorcycle roaring. He put his helmet on and headed to the main station which was 3 kilometers away from his mansion.

The Uchihas owned the police for more than a century in Konoha. It was said that they were once ninjas working for the land's leader called the Hokage. Meanwhile, the head was determined through a test of power and courage. Sometimes, the position was fought for and records revealed much bloodshed. Luckily, Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, didn't go through any bloody ordeals.

Sasuke occasionally had any business in the police department, being the second son. He was in-charge of handling the security of Konoha High and some small institutions. But beyond that was under the hands of either his father or his brother, Itachi. But then, Itachi and their father were not home; so, duty calls.

Sasuke opened the door that revealed an angry woman and a nervous police who were only separated only by a table. He also realized that the station's telephone was thrown hard at a corner; clearly its condition was beyond repair. So that's why the connection was cut off; someone must be really _livid _to do such a thing.

"Sorry, miss…but…"

"But what?" snapped the woman to the cop. Sasuke immediately recognized her voice and face. "I got myself almost _raped_ back there!" She held the cop's collar which almost choked him to death. "And your men were hopelessly standing in a corner! I want to talk to whoever is in-charge!"

"Let go of him Sakura."

The woman turned around, pissed off by the familiar voice. She dropped the cop on his seat as he gasped for more oxygen. "And why are you here?" she said. "It's not like you owned _this_ too."

"Well, actually," the Uchiha replied nonchalantly. "I do." He noticed that her hair was a mess, her bangs covering something like a bruise on her forehead. Maybe he would ask her later.

Sakura was taken aback, blushing and trying her best to keep cool. "Y-you haven't answered my question yet!"

Sasuke smirked and advanced to her. "You demanded for the one in-charge. Well," he lowered his voice to her ear. "He's here right in front of you." Sakura flushed, alarmed that they were too close to each other.

"Uchiha-san! This woman…she…" interrupted one of the policemen. Sakura was quite relieved when she felt her personal space was not invaded anymore. "When we ran for her help, we saw her…beating two grown men without batting an eyelash." The cop turned his head to the two drunken men behind steel bars.

"GET HER AWAY FROM US! _**PLEASE!**_"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "So you beat them to a pulp and subjected them to a trauma. Well that's not a work a young lady." Sakura turned her head and sulkily pouted. She was so pissed that Sasuke caught himself thinking that she looked _cute_.

"I'll take care of her," he said to the cop as Sasuke dragged her to the exit. The policeman thankfully bowed, relieved that the problem was solved. Maybe next time, they would have a lookout for pink-haired women brutally taking down perverts in alleyways.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hey, slow down. I'm sorry, all right, if that's why you're so mad."

No reply.

"STOP PULLING!" Sakura tried to break free from his grasp around her wrist but she failed. She was only pulled closer to the Uchiha as he turned to face her. It didn't immediately register in her mind what was actually going on. She just felt his cool hand went through her hair and stopped at where her bruise was. It hurt a little but she didn't mind. Her emerald eyes were locked to his onyx ones. It was hard to read what he was thinking at the moment. They were silent, even Sakura wasn't able to complain about their awkward position.

"Who did this to you?"

His velvet voice was so caring that it smoothly entered Sakura's heated ears. She quickly turned her gaze away from him and acted tough. "It's nothing…just tripped and fell…" Sakura couldn't believe how_ lame _her reply was. And why the hell was she so stubborn?

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he won't get any answer from her. He released his grip and they hopped on the motorcycle. "You're a pain in the neck."

"I said I'm sorry. You're going deaf again," retorted Sakura as she clung to Sasuke's back.

"Next time, just…call me and let me know," said Sasuke coolly.

"Aw. Did you miss me that bad?" The pinkette giggled at her joke.

Sasuke was thankful she wouldn't see his face tinted with red. "Just…hold on." And Sakura responded as she tightened her arms around his waist. Little did he know that she was also blushing with her head resting on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) The naked kid back there was <strong>_Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail_**. I'm sooo **_obsessed_** over him. I wanted to make Sakura get lost and end up in Magnolia Town but then I wouldn't want people getting confused. Hehe. XD**

**Well then..this is quite a long chapter (compared to the others). I honestly enjoyed writing this one. Oh how I wish I am inspired to continue. (**_Drama-much_**) XP**

**Please REVIEW! I'd like to know your opinions about the story. Just feel free to point out any grammatical errors and stuffs. You'll make my day. **_I PROMISE_**! :DDD**


	6. Ice cream for the soul

**I felt so enthusiastic in continuing this story. It's like the ideas are flowing so smoothly that it became really hard to ignore. I know this isn't a great hit like those other awesome SasuSaku fanfics, but I still have hope for this little baby.**

**I know I made a lot of errors like inconsistent verb tenses and spelling and I'd be happy if you can point out some of those I failed to notice.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice cream for the soul<strong>

_a treatment for one's stupidity_

Tsunade was busy—busy sleeping on her desk after she was tortured in signing a mountain of paperworks. Though she was occupied traveling in Dreamland, those snores of hers were never inviting to anyone who would like to end that nice slumber, rather they set as warnings to whoever dared to wake up the beast in her.

"I totally missed this place!" An excited female voice interrupted the blonde headmistress into taking another sip of sake in her dream.

"You should at least lower your voice," said a male voice.

"Oops, sorry," whispered the girl.

The office door was opened by a pinkette which was followed by a black-haired male.

"Tsunade-samaaa!"

Now that popped a vein in her head. The newcomers were astonished to see a dark aura coming out of their headmistress.

"WHY YOU—! "

Tsunade glared at them with her beady eyes, like a predator getting ready to pounce at its prey any second. But before she could get them, the newcomers were grabbed by their collars and were pulled outside the room.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke caressed his throat. He was nearly choked to death when he was pulled by his collar. He glared at the one responsible—his freaking Math teacher. The silver-haired man smiled at them behind his mask, oblivious of the invisible daggers his student was throwing at him. "Well I guess I came at the right time."

The Uchiha sighed. Even though he disliked his sensei, he was thankful deep inside for stopping them from Sakura's suicidal act.

Sakura, by the way, was silent. She was staring at the gray-haired man. She noted his mask, his posture, and the little orange book half-tucked in his pants' pocket. And then it hit her. "Kakashi-sensei!" she nearly screamed.

"Why I'm glad that you still remember me." Kakashi grinned. Sasuke was not surprised that he knew what happened to the pinkette. He looked at his watch and waited. "Hm... I think that she would have calmed down by now." The pinkette flushed, knowing that 'she' was the headmistress. Right, she remembered: Tsunade did quite have the temper of a lion.

Kakashi knocked for his two students and walked away with his book opened in his right hand.

Sasuke came in first with Sakura close to his back. He could feel her heat and her hand clutching his sleeve. "Tsunade-sama?" he heard Sakura speak.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk holding a glass of water. She massaged her temples and sighed. She looked up at the two of them with intent eyes. "Well, I guess you're in your right mind now?"

"Hey! What was that supposed to—mmph!"

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth._ Not now, Sakura._ But he released his hand immediately because maybe she'll bite it off.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, as if she heard Sasuke's thoughts.

Tsunade's eyes met Sasuke's, telling him to leave the room. He bowed and obeyed the blonde. But before he closed the door, he glanced at the pinkette at the corner of his eyes.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Okay, Sakura. Tell me what you know."

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hey! No fair!"

Naruto threw his hands up and groaned in frustration. How could he lose for the 13th time in a row in these childish board games?

"You're such an idiot Naruto." Wow, that was _new_. Shikamaru sighed as he juggled the dice they used. "You can't just buy every panel you land on!"

_Hey, don't mess with my game strategy_, Naruto thought defensively.

Ino giggled, annoying Naruto even more. "Yeah. You'll get bankcrupt if you do."

The blonde boy just laid on the tatami mats with his arm suppporting his head. The cool breeze from Hinata's garden sure was relaxing. He sighed and immaturely pouted. "I was just testing if luck was on my side."

"Huh," scoffed the blonde diva. "What a lame excuse, Naruto!"

Ino's boyfriend sighed and muttered something about blondes being troblesome under his breath. He just watched the two big-mouths argue while Hinata was trying to stop them. Well, all she did was stutter and glance every five seconds at the two but it was evident that girl was _trying_. Sakura and Sasuke just arrived about half an hour ago. Tenten and Neji were still absorbed in their advanced lessons.

"Yo, something the matter?" Shikamaru asked when he noticed that Sasuke, who sat beside him, was a little too silent, deep in his own thoughts. The Uchiha tried to keep cool as he convinced the pineapple-head genius that nothing's wrong. He heard Sakura's giggle at one corner with Tenten and Neji. (Neji wanted to keep his distance away from annoying idiots, e.g. Naruto) It seemed that she and the brunette were discussing something while Neji was on a break. Sasuke just couldn't help himself to be in deep thought again.

/?/?/?/

_He entered the headmistress' office after Sakura's turn. They passed each other but it gave him a cold sensation. He reminisced the time whenever they meet: Sakura would always give him a warm smile. Sasuke noticed that Tsunade looked disappointed. He wanted to ask why but he waited for her to say something._

_"She made a large progress. She was able to remember her friends and some of the faculty. But..." The blonde had her brows knit together and then continued, "She doesn't seem to remember the slightest about her childhood memories nor the things that happened recently."_

_**"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!"**_

So she doesn't remember...

_"She needs more time," Tsunade said._

_Sasuke didn't know how to react. Sakura still knew nothing about him. He was told that he would be leaving Konoha in less than a month. "I...understand," he replied with clenched teeth and he left the room without looking back._

/?/?/?/

"Hey, teme. What's wrong?"

The Uchiha was brought back to reality when he felt the dobe poking him. "Nothing," he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Sasuke said he'll treat us some ice cream!" the blonde exclaimed to the others. Sasuke shot him a deadly glare. "What the fuck, Naru-"

But he was cut off when he felt Naruto's heavy arm on his shoulder. Seriously, what had this guy been eating since the start of vacation? "Any flavor you want!" the dobe added and just smiled mischievously at him.

_You're gonna pay one of these days, Naruto..._

"Well that sounds nice of you, Sasuke," Tenten cooed. She turned at Neji who was busy scribbling some notes. When he looked up, she pleaded for another break. The Hyuuga just sighed, defeated. A distracted Tenten would be hard to contain.

"I think I'm in for strawberry." Ino stood up dragging her boyfriend with her. "How 'bout you Hinata?"

"Well, I-"

"Good," Ino said as she took it as a 'yes'. Shikamaru's thought of troublesome blondes was right.

Sasuke took a glance at Sakura who in turn was looking at him with a glint in her emerald eyes. She turned at Naruto and said, "Well then, shall we go?"

And then Sasuke realized: He didn't even bother back then to know what her favorite ice cream flavor was.

***_oO0Oo_***

Ice cream wasn't a pocket driller so it was okay for Sasuke. The gang was enjoying their cones from Ichiraku. They just discovered that the ramen shop recently added ice cream in their menu to keep business booming and Naruto's face was indescribable when he knew that there was ramen-flavored ice cream. Wonder how that tasted...

All of them were at their favorite spot the park, the spot where the trees were so close together that the shade covered a vast amount of space. Sasuke's vanilla ice cream was melting fast, dripping dramatically to the tip of his cone. He noticed that Sakura was laughing with Hinata after licking her peppermint ice cream. Peppermint huh. So that's what she wanted.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Akamaru, no!"

Sasuke eyed a teen running after a dog which was going towards them. He noticed that he was in their class, a boy from the Inuzuka clan which owned a dog shop.

"Kiba!" For a second, the gang went silent when they heard Hinata shouted the teen's name. That was peculiar. The only time that they heard Hinata expressed herself so strongly was when she was obeying her father's orders. The said girl was wide eyed when the dog jumped to her lap and made itself comfortable. Kiba was ruffling his dark hair in frustration when he came close to them. "I'm sorry but it seemed that Akamaru missed you," Kiba grinned at Hinata who smiled back. Just like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were groupmates since middle school with some weird bug fanatic named Shino.

Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself in conversation with Kiba after she excused herself from the group. Akamaru was still in the Hyuuga's arms. Ino felt proud for her friend who was coming out of her comfort zone little by little. But she heard a _growl_ behind her. _Ugh, not more dogs._ The blonde turned around to get rid of it when she realized that the growling was coming from Naruto. His cerulean eyes were shooting knives at Kiba who was (maybe it was just Ino's imagination) subtly killing the space between him and Hinata.

Ino may not have great senses like a canine but she could have sworn she smelled jealousy in the air._ Oh this should be fun._

***_oO0Oo_***

Her head hurts. With a big huff of frustration, Sakura laid on the king-sized bed of the guest room—her room. She started rolling over the soft sheets smelled of lavender. Pictures in various sizes were scattered on the other side of the bed which were shuffled and reshuffled again by Sakura in hope of getting a little spark of familiarity.

"Darn it. Must have my head hit a little too hard."

She groaned as she rummaged through her bag, looking for something useful. Her fingers felt hard wooden box beneath all her luggage. With curiosity written all over her face, she slowly picked it up. Her eyes preyed on every feature of the carved box; she felt every smooth curve until she heard a click after her finger hit something metallic. And then it opened, releasing the sleeping melody within as two little stars circled around the center. (1)

"Oh, wow," Sakura breathed. "This...was a gift..."

/?/

_The music box was the best gift she ever received when she had her 14th birthday. It was wrapped neatly with a ribbon as it sat on top of her desk when she entered the classroom as early as any other day. The card attached didn't say anything about whom it was from so Sakura scanned the room, looking for someone who'd give some sort of signal that it was from them. But no one did. She kept it in her bag as the sea of students came gushing in until she saw her friends running insanely towards her. (Well, count out Shikamaru and Neji, who were walking coolly behind them but were smiling all the same.) She watched the hilarious scene, fighting off her laugh. Although she felt euphoric, she couldn't seem to shake off the disappointing feeling that someone's missing._

_"Happy birthday, forehead!" Baby blue eyes glinted as Ino handed over a large bouquet of carnations in different colors to the pinkette. "Make this a red letter day, sweetie." The blonde winked at her._

_"Woah, when did you get so idiomatic, Ino?" Tenten teased. Knowing Ino, she's having a really hard time in comprehending English. The diva blamed her seatmate Choji, who ate during class hours having his chewing seemed louder than the teacher's voice._

_"Well, Shikamaru helped me out with our assignment so the quiz should be a piece of cake!" Ino proudly said. Sakura saw the pineapple genius twitched his lips into a small smile._

_"Hey, I'm not yet ready!" Naruto whined. "Help me, you guys!"_

Oh, Naruto. You never change.

_Sakura pulled out her notebook from her bag. "Here." She handed it to the surprised blonde. "English is not until the fifth period. Before then, you can browse on my notes and study."_

_Naruto was all teary-eyed when he thanked the pinkette. "Oh, by the way," He rummaged something in his backpack and held out simple apple green bracelet. "I know it's not much. Happy birthday!" He wore his goofy grin that made Sakura giggle. "Thank you!" _

_The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Everybody scurried to their respective seats before their sensei entered the room. Actually, they really didn't need to, since their first period teacher was the ever so late Kakashi. But they still did; they didn't want to push their luck. While Sakura searched for someone around the room, Ino quickly slipped a note to her hand before leaving. The silver-haired sensei made his way to their room and started their lesson. Sakura subtly opened the piece of paper under her desk._

Leggo mall after school. Hinata and Neji's treat. *wink*

P.S. Sorry if he's not here. That jerk. Went with his parent's business trip on YOUR birthday. On his fucking ass' behalf, I'll make sure you'll still have the best birthday of your entire life!

_Sakura smiled. Ino could be a darling most of the time. That's why she loved the diva to bits. But she couldn't help her heart drop when the person she was searching for all morning was nowhere to be found._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) I wanted the melody to be one of the themes of Kingdom Hearts. (The game is awesome!) And I chose Kairi's theme. Here's the link: www (dot) youtube (dot) comwatch?v=lRdisTrKb6A [just remove the (dot)'s] Teehee.**

**Okay. So I threw in some NaruHinaKiba. I think this little rivalry would be cute... and maybe a little punch here and there *wink* So what do you think? I'd appreciate your opinions and comments about the story. Just PM me if you have any suggestions on how the gang would spend their summer. :D**


	7. Clichés

**Hey there! I don't know what came up to when I was writing this chapter. I just wanted to update this before going out-of-town. Oh well, hope ya all like NejiTen! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Clichés<strong>

_you just can't live without them_

Tenten watched the clouds morphed themselves to silly imaginable things from her seat. She just felt so bored that she had the urge to look away from the ugly writings (yes, those freaking formulas nearly burned her poor eyes) on the blackboard. Thankfully, she was assigned to the corner desk beside the huge window, beside _him_ too. Feeling a blush creeping to her cheeks, she quickly shook off his (gorgeous) face from her head. Stupid summer, the heat must have gotten to her head.

The bell rang, signaling for the second round of their pre-test. She sighed and cussed under her breath, making the guy beside her look at her in the corner of his pearly eyes.

"Okay class, next up: Biology," their teacher announced as she passed test papers to the students in front. Biology. Tenten groaned. Ugh, she hated the subject since the start of high school. Partly because of the bone-breaking book they were required to bring. And partly because she was just no good at distinguishing which microorganism was which.

_Okay, you can do this, Tenten. Calm down, _she said to herself, twirling her ballpen between her fingers.

First question: **What do you call the ability of a living organism to maintain internal balance? **

"I know this," she whispered. Tenten racked her brain, searching for some kind of keyword she thought through in class. The answer seemed to have _home_ and rhymes with _basis_...

Oh yeah,_ homeostasis_!

She sensed a feeling of relief for a while but it soon faded away when she realized she had 99 more questions to go in 85 minutes. With an encouraging huff, she set her paper burning while swiftly answering the test. So much for the youthful influence of Gai-sensei and Lee. She noticed that every stroke she made resulted to small contacts with her seatmate's elbow. She glanced at Neji, looking for some hint of discomfort, but it didn't seem to bother him. She went back to question number 54 but felt a little uneasy and conscious. The heat was on and so was the sexual tension.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Last 10 minutesss!"

Well, that was quick. The pre-test was a piece of cake...for Neji anyway. What would they expect from a family of geniuses? He put his pen down and rested his arms on the desk. He looked around the room; the others sure were pressured, especially the brunette beside him. Her chocolate-brown eyes intensely looked at her paper, her hand gripping the pen so tightly like it was her only life source.

Wait. Was that a mirror reflecting the other student's paper in her hands? He noticed a smirk forming on Tenten's lips as she started copying the answers._ Give me a break_, Neji sighed. _If she gets caught..._

When Tenten just finished the last question, she blinked and noticed that her petite hand (the one that was holding the mirror) was trapped in his. And then her eyes were locked unto those glaring pearl eyes. He was pissed all right. _I'm dead_. She saw his mouth open-obviously going to scold her or something.

_**CRINGGGG!**_

_Saved by the bell_. Yeah, it was cliché but what's important was Tenten was out of danger.

"Tenten!" The teacher shouted in front. Now that sent her shudders. "Turn off the fan before leaving." Phew. Right, she was the nearest to the appliance.

"Sure, sensei."

The sound of chairs being pushed back were heard. The other students rushed out of the room, leaving Tenten standing on her desk as she reaches for the darn switch.

"Who in their right mind would put the switch almost at the ceiling?" She was at the tip of her toes. _Just a little more...__**CRACK!**_

"Oh shit!"

Tenten lost her balance as the desk wobbled beneath her. She accidentally kicked her bag which was sitting on another desk near her. Her hands were spread out, hoping to grab on something to break her fall. _Aha! The curtains!_ She quickly seized the pure white fabric but they were ripped off immediately.

_Thump!_

She opened her chocolate eyes which she shut close during her fall. She didn't feel anything at all. Her back didn't hurt nor did her bottom. She just felt strong arms around her that made her face burned. This was getting more cliché than ever. The curtain was all over her-

"Could you at least get this thing out of my face?"

-and her savior, too.

Tenten shifted her body and got off her rescuer. She took the fabric off revealing a hot guy to die for. "Sorry 'bout that, Neji." She willed her blush away, hoping the Hyuuga wouldn't notice it.

"Sorry won't get you anywhere now, Tenten. Why did you have do that _again_?" he said sternly. The girl shuddered at his tone. He wasn't used to it either. But he can't let this incident pass by.

Tenten wasn't like those other girls at Konoha High. Boyish, aggressive, a bit of a trouble-maker she was. When they were assigned to be groupmates with Lee, she gradually changed and became _tamed_-all thanks to Neji. He wasn't fond of her when they were in middle school though. Whenever she blowed things up, she would either tell that they were all in it together or blame him and Lee for the mess she made. Well, she frequently used the former. But no one did judged her because she was doing well in school, and being extremely good at martial arts with Sakura.

The brunette gulped before she spoke. She calmed herself and acted cool but her shaking laugh gave her in. "Aw, c'mon! Cut me some slack, Neji! It's _Biology_! You know it's my weakness." But she immediately stopped herself from saying another word. Neji hated those excuses. Tenten had this fear that maybe he hated her guts too. She scolded herself for being so stupid. What was the week's worth of studying for if she would just cheat in the end? _How could I be so mindless!_

The two of them remained silent for a while when Neji sighed as he relaxed his face. He couldn't be mad at her for long. Sure they had some cat-fights back in middle school but things changed and they were finally in good terms. "This is the last time, got that?"

Well, so much for mischievous girl friends and disiplined guys. Almost the opposite for those cliché stories about a goody-goody girl trying to change their devil of a boyfriend.

"Yeah," the girl whispered staring at her shoes. Sometimes she would still act like little girl. "Promise." She picked up her bag and followed the Hyuuga who was already leaving the room.

_The janitor can clean the place up._

***_oO0Oo_***

It was a lazy afternoon for the gang. Droplets of sweat were forming from their temples as they sat on the mats facing Hinata's garden. Lush greens covered the ground with different species of flora crawling. The small pond seemed so inviting with it's fresh cool water flowed from the pot situated a little higher.

Sakura took a bite at the slice of the mouthwatering watermelons Shikamaru bought. It tickled her lips as she sucked for the juice. After letting it melt, she removed the seeds from her mouth as she blowed them off. She remembered the times they did this on the summers before. It gradually became a tradition and it was great to feel like a child again.

/?/?/?/

_"So you like watermelons."_

_Little Sakura nodded at the teen beside her at the porch and smiled with her lips covered with seeds. "Uh huh."_

_The teen with the short auburn hair smiled back but it was kind of sad. She continued to watch the blissful child as she ate away the juicy treat. _

_"Nee-chan, when will mommy and daddy come back?"_

_"I don't know, Sakura. I don't know."_

/?/?/?/

"Where the hell are they?" She heard Naruto whined. Oh yeah, Neji and Tenten were not yet here.

"Their pre-test was supposed to be over an hour ago," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe they were caught in traffic," Ino suggested as she redid her long hair for who knows how many times.

"Hn." Sasuke's body leaned on one of the posts. He was enjoying his slice when he heard footsteps running towards them.

"Sorry we're late."

Oh, they're finally here. The brunette was breathing heavily beside her ever so cool companion. They composed themselves before sitting down.

"Hey, an invitation arrived." Hinata's head popped out of the door as she held out a fine scented letter with a lace ribbon on it. She was smiling like a kid who got a key to the secret candy place. "Guess who's getting married."

And everybody grinned at the Hyuuga, except the confused Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Yeah. The suspense is up. Nyahaha.<strong>

**See ya all in _2 weeks_ or so...:D**

**The review button is down there. I know you want to click it. Pwease? :3**


	8. Weddings

**Hey there! I'm back. :D Thanks for all those reviews. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Weddings<strong>

_it's only just the beginning_

"No."

Ino furrowed her brows and massaged her temples with her slender fingers. "Please, forehead, just cooperate all ready!"

The pinkette sat firm on her bed with her arms crossed. "I said no!" She knew she was getting in her bestfriend's nerves. But she deserved it. After all, she was doing fine that morning until the blonde barged in her room and stripped her clothes off right in the spot.

"You plan to go to the wedding in _that_?" Ino, who was in a white off-shoulder blouse and pants of the same color that hugged her toned thighs, had said as she pointed at Sakura's tee and plain jeans.

"Why? It's decent. And I'm not the maid of honor or something."

And that popped the blonde's nerve.

"Just dress up, will you?" Sakura could see her bestfriend's nails digging on the fine fabric of a white dress. Ino sighed, looking desperate. "It wouldn't hurt to be nice at a wedding. Please? For Kurenai-sensei?"

Sakura pouted, answering against her will, "Fine."

Everyone knows that their Visual Arts teacher, Kurenai has been together with Asuma-sensei, their Biology teacher, for almost four years. And everyone thinks that they were made for each other.

"You look perfect, darling!" Ino was beaming with happiness as she eyed Sakura from head to toe after curling the ends of her pink hair and applying light make-up. The pinkette wore the round-neck white dress down to her knees with a green ribbon around her waist. She watched her reflection at the body-sized mirror. Wow. Ino really earned the title of Konoha High's fashionista. "Now let's get a move on or we'll be late!"

As the two of them exited the bedroom, they ran into a stunned Sasuke in a very sexy tux.

***_oO0Oo_***

The beautiful display of fresh flowers at the aisle amazed the people as they anticipated the ceremony. It was all thanks to the Ino and her family business. Naruto heard the bells ring and the wedding march began. He turned his side to the aisle, eyes at the massive entrance of the church. He could recognize the little kiddos from Konoha Prep making their way as they showered rose petals at the attendees. He also saw Shikamaru lazily walking with his hands in the pockets of his tux. Naruto couldn't help but snicker as he watched the pineapple-head genius mutter something about being the best man as a drag.

Then cerulean eyes widened as they saw the most beautiful thing in his life. _Oh god... _Dark silky hair barely reached the thin porcelain shoulders. He could have sworn those lavender eyes glanced at him as those cheeks were colored with a tint of red. The petite figure slowly walked down the aisle with slender hands gripping on a small bouquet of flowers.

_Hinata..._

Her breath-taking smile almost killed Naruto inside as she walked pass his place and went straight to the front row of pews. Never in his life-as in **never** did he realize any sooner that he let this girl pass by without making a move.

Kurenai walked towards her husband-to-be, catching the eyes of every spectator with her stunning gown contrasting her dark hair, which was tied in an intricate bun. Her smiling lips were the same color as her crimson eyes. Her strapless white gown went down all the way to the red carpet. They were glad at that very moment, all except Naruto who was drowned in his own thoughts during the whole ceremony.

_I'm such a dumbass..._

***_oO0Oo_***

"Cheers for the newlywed!"

"CHEERS!"

The tinkling of wine glasses was heard over the reception area, which was one of the finest in Konoha. The chandelier hanged at the very top, craving for people's attention with its waterfall-like structure. The walls and windows were draped with soft velvet fabric and more fragrant flowers. The bride and groom sat at the thrones with the massive cake in front of them.

Slow music encouraged couples to dance. Sakura remained seated and continued to drink her red wine. She smiled when she saw her bestfriend cuddled together with Shikamaru at the dance floor. _They really love each other._

She remembered the time when Ino announced to the gang that she and Shikamaru were officially on. She looked so happy back then. Never did Sakura figure out how they were for each other. But that's the way love works, right?

"May I have this dance?"

The pinkette was startled to find a (sexy) black-haired teen bowing in front of her. _Oh no..._ The teen revealed his face with a smirk._ Damn you, and your stupid seductive self, Sasuke. _

"It would be a waste for a fine lady like you to prevent everyone to know her radiant beauty." He chuckled. _He __**fucking**__ chuckled._ The alcohol must have gotten to her head-or his.

Sakura raised a brow at the Uchiha. What was he up to? But she decided to play along. Placing her hand over his, they walked towards the center of the dance floor where the couples had a world of their own.

"Shit," Sakura whispered when she felt electricity as Sasuke's hands held her waist.

"Harsh words from a young lady like you." He chimed at her ear.

"I..." _Sakura, get a hold of yourself!_ "I remembered I don't dance." True. People always say she has two left feet.

"Well then, just follow my lead." Sakura took a deep breath and surrendered herself entirely to his movements. She was amazed at how they were at total sync. She could feel the heat from his body as they closed in to each other.

_Damn it, why am I feeling so nervous?_

Vivid emerald met mysterious onyx. And before she knew, their lips were getting closer...and closer...

"EARTH TO SAKURA!"

Sakura nearly choked out her wine when she realized that Tenten's face was only two inches far from hers. "Wha-?"

"You've been spacing out for a while. Is everything all right?"

_Spaced out? Why the hell am I having awful daydreams of him? _She mentally noted that she will take down the chicken-butt dude after this.

"Yeah."

She heard the squeals of thousands of females running in the middle of the reception area. Kurenai asked Asuma for her bouquet. Oh, it was time for the bouquet tossing.

"So, are you coming?" The now impatient brunette held her hand out to Sakura. Sakura looked around for a moment, surprised to find the black-haired maid-of-honor sitting quietly at one side of the table. "You're coming with us." And with that, the startled girl was pulled by her two bestfriends to join the rest of the anticipating girls.

Lavender eyes watched the bouquet fly in midair, with the rose petals scattered all over the place. Hands were reaching for it, with their fingers wide open. Hinata remained still with her fists clenching against the soft fabric of her white dress.

"Out of the way people!"

Sakura's voice resonated over the area. Along with Tenten and Ino, she was blocking irritated girls from behind. They were looking at the shy Hyuuga with their beady eyes. "Better get that bouquet Hinata. You don't want to spoil the reception, do you?" A smirk formed on the pinkette's lips that made her shiver. They're such good friends...

Annoying cries and complaints escaped from the women blocked just as the bouquet rested neatly on Hinata's slender hands. But the cries eventually drowned when someone snapped...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Then someone else chuckled. It was Asuma.

"Congratulations, Naruto," he said with a smile on his face.

"WHY DO I HAVE THIS STUPID THING?" The enranged blonde held out what seemed to be a lacy garter in his hand. "YOU CAN'T _**THROW THIS TO ME**_!"

"Actually, he already did dobe."

"SHUT UP, TEME! You're supposed to be on my side!"

The Uchiha scoffed. "And who told you that?"

_**Cling, cling, cling**_

"Now let the fun begin!"

And the two victims looked at each other. Naruto kept swearing under his breath while Hinata nervously glanced at either him or the damn bouquet.

"Get on with it!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Clearly, it was Ino's voice.

The girl was blushing so hard that she almost looked like a tomato. Why was she so nervous whenever Naruto's around? She has already given up on him. Why? Obviously, he's an impulsive, useless, oblivious moron who's always cheerful, optimistic, cute, lovable.._.Get your mind straight, Hinata!_

She was asked to sit down as the blonde knelt down, covering the expression on his face. He was still holding on the white garter. _Oh god, may this be just a dream. I can't live through this!_

"T-this will be over b-before you know it. I promise it won't hurt," Naruto whispered. Oh now he's the one stuttering! He tried to compose himself although he was burning inside.

He quickly slipped the piece of garment through Hinata's slim leg. She was holding the bouquet tightly; she was on a strangling rampage all right. As Naruto's fingers brushed her soft skin, she held her breath and shut her eyes, feeling the hot sensation burning inside her. And then her senses turned numb. With her eyes still closed, she lost her balance and fell over her seat. With a _thump_, her body rested on something soft...

"SHIT! Guys, she's hyperventilating!"

***_oO0Oo_***

Behind the worried crowd, someone turned his back away from the scene.

"Where are you going Kiba?"

The said guy turned to face Shikamaru who was evidently too lazy to help out the freaked out Naruto. The blonde was frantic with an unconcious Hinata in his arms. Kiba just grinned and said, "Got some important errand to attend to."

Shikamaru just shrugged and continued to watch his girlfriend giving the Hyuuga girl some water.

Kiba made his way to the exit and loosened his tie. He gritted his teeth at the thought of his long-time crush in the arms of a knuckle-head idiot. "I hate weddings."

***_oO0Oo_***

Sasuke stopped the car's engine. The celebration was over after the Hyuuga regained conciousness. The newlyweds assured her that it was all right when she apologized a dozen times. Naruto by then argued at Neji that he didn't do anything.

Sasuke tiredly sighed at the memory as he closed the door of his room. He unbottoned his blazer and loosened his tie. He unbottoned his cuffs and let the blazer and shirt fall, revealing a body any guy would kill for.

He wasn't very good at gatherings, even though he went on countless business parties with his family. He wasn't the giddy type to socialize with others. No, he was the type to talk to some people in the beginning then dettach, going to someplace where he can be alone.

But today, he had a hard time complying with the requests of the newlyweds. Heck, he even participated in the garter tossing. He tossed himself to his king-sized bed, not bothering to change his pants and put on some shirt.

"SASUKE!"

He heard the pinkette scream from her room. He immediately bolted out of the door and ran to her bedroom. Something must've happen.

He burst the door open without knocking. He found her, her head miserably buried on the bedsheets with her arms twisted behind her back and groaning in frustration.

"I-I can't pull...the zipper." She shyly said.

His eyes followed her fingers as they reached in vain the zipper near her nape. Oh. And she wanted _him_ to unzip her dress..._ Get those thoughts off your mind, Sasuke!_

So he went down beside her and brushed her pink hair out of the way. Her face remained on the bedsheets but shivered at the cool touch. She peeked from her position and found a shirtless Sasuke beside her. _Kill me now!_

Six-pack abs. Toned muscles. Fair complexion. _Is he even human?_ She felt heat rush to her face.

Sasuke pulled the zipper down all the way to her waist, revealing her almost flawless back, with a rather long scar at the upper right.

What would people think if they saw them both half-naked? He grimaced at the idea. That would mean war.

"T-thanks," Sakura whispered from the bedsheets.

He nodded in response and stood up, his foot was stabbed by a familiar box in the floor. _The music box._

/?/?/?/

_Sasuke unwillingly followed his mother around the shop. Everything in it was so...__**girly**__. He put his hands in his pocket while listening to _Linking Park _from his headphones. He wondered why his mother was happily looking around; after all, he didn't have a sister._

_"Oh!" his mother exclaimed as she held on a teddy bear but immediately wore a frown after. "Too common."_

_Flowers. "Too short-termed."_

_Bead necklace. "Too simple."_

_Well, you can't blame her. It was empathy._

_"Aha!" She held on a little box and opened it. Soft music filled the room that made the women stop for a while and listen. She turned to the sales lady and said, "I"ll take this! Oh, and kindly wrap it up. It's a gift."_

_The lady smiled, took the music box and took off. _

_"What's up, mom?" Sasuke asked._

_The black-haired woman turned to her son and smiled. "You're so forgetful Sasuke. It's Sakura-chan's birthday tomorrow." Oh, right. The girl with the pink hair. "She's your groupmate, right?" He nodded in response. "But we're going away tomorrow. So I thought that it would be nice to leave her a present." She smiled and that meant 'no buts' from Sasuke._

_Sasuke sighed._ I'll just leave it on her desk before the start of class._ There was no need to give it personally nor put his name on the note. Because she was nothing special to him at all._

* * *

><p><strong>I just love writing this chapter. :D Reviews are really appreciated! :D<strong>


	9. Seeing Double

**You might notice that I edited the whole story and **removed **all those 'Previously...". I had this realization that I'm too lazy to make a summary of the previous chapter and I'm damn itching to update after writing some rants. :D**

**I also edited some grammatical errors in the process. **

**So...I'm going to school in two days (and practice my awesome Senior powers in the campus) so that leaves me with this story still unfinished. Don't worry, I'll still update it (though I may have a hard time fitting it in my schedule). But then again, I will not leave you guys hanging. (Just make sure you review. Nyahaha.)**

**You might have guessed that this is a little something before school so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Those enclosed in <strong>/?/?/?/ **are actually fragments of Sakura's memories. I'm sorry if I only clarified now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Double<strong>

_creepy dreams_

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Sakura called out as she peeked in the creaking door of a small house of three. Inside, she saw the furniture all covered with fabric and picture frames turned down. The windows were open, letting the curtains dance with the intruding cold wind. The atmosphere was forbidding her to come in, but that didn't stop her.

_Looks like the place is for sale._

She sneaked into one of the rooms-a girl's room, to be specific. She eyed boxes which were recently piled up in one corner, leaving the room clean from any personal belongings. The only thing that seemed out of place was a stuffed bunny lying on the cold floor. She picked it up, making it release a squeaking sound, and proceeded further in the room.

It didn't take her long enough to find a small girl sitting next to the window, her poker face against the whispering wind with eyes closed. Sakura found herself planted on her spot, surprised at the strange sight in front of her-the little girl in a serene mood had _pink _hair framing her face.

Without noticing the astonishment on the teen's face, the girl looked up to her with dull green eyes, her face still showed no sign of any feeling. "Hello," she simply said.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and finally opened her mouth. "I believe this is yours?" She gave the stuffed toy to the girl, who accepted it without any say. Sakura opened her mouth again, but immediately closed it. What would she say? It would be awkward to sit next to her and say nothing. She just never saw someone so _lonely_ before.

"What's your name?" she managed to say.

"Sakura."

"What a coincidence. My name is Sakura too."

Sakura's lips formed a small smile, trying to make the mood less creepy and heavy. But the girl blankly stared at her with her big hollow eyes.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

Little Sakura hugged the bunny tighter to her chest. "They're gone," she whispered.

The teen's spine shivered but she tried to keep it together. "Who's gone?"

"Mommy and daddy." The girl said those words with no emotion at all. How could a little child like her care less of her parents?

Sakura was about to ask where her parents had gone when a teen with short, dark auburn hair came into the room. "Sakura," she called with a sweet voice. She looked at little Sakura with a sad smile. Oh she was talking to _her_. "Time to go. Have you said goodbye to this place?" The teen came over to the girl, not noticing that Sakura was still there.

The little girl nodded and took the teen's hand. She quickly glanced at the stunned Sakura with her hallow green orbs and left the room with the auburn-haired. As the door knob clicked, the pinkette was left alone, sitting on the cold cement, with a question lingering in her mind:

_**Where had her own parents gone to? **_

***_oO0Oo_***

It was 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Up so early?"

Sakura turned from her glass of milk, only to see the yawning Uchiha leaning against the wall.

"Nightmare," she replied. She was surprised when she noticed that she was more open to him now. She gulped on her milk, leaving her a white moustache around her petite lips. Ah, nothing beats a glass of milk in the middle of the night.

"Mind if you tell me 'bout it?" She sensed worry when he asked.

She shook her head, after wiping off the moustache. She would just be more confused than now if she thought more about it. It might be best to keep it to herself for a while. "I'd rather not think about it."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room. He threw himself to his bed but he didn't sleep. With Sakura still on his mind, he stared at the ceiling with a worried face. She's been walking up all sweaty and panting in the middle of the night for the past few days. Recently, he's been hearing her soft footsteps pass his door then clanging in the kitchen would follow.

_What's going on?_

***_oO0Oo_***

Sighing in defeat, Ino glanced at the seemingly disturbed pinkette across the table as she continued stirring her tea. She tried to cheer her up, but it's evident that what's bothering her was something difficult to handle. She knew Sakura, unlike Sasuke. Surprisingly, he was the one who put Ino in this awkward situation, asking if she could talk Sakura out of God knows what.

Sakura was staring down her untouched cake. She fidgeted, itching to ask Ino. She bit her lip and forced her still mouth open. "Ino, do you have any idea where my parents are right now?" She felt half of her missing them but the other wanted to stay away from the memory as much as possible.

The blonde stopped for a while, unsure of what to say. So that's what bothered her. Yes, she had known Sakura for the longest time than any other person in their circle of friends. However, there were things they promised to never talk about-whether in a big group or even it's just the two of them.

To be honest, Ino really wasn't sure what had happened to Sakura's parents. The two of them became friends when Sakura moved to Konoha when they were in 4th grade. It was in mother's day in the same year that Sakura told Ino her story.

She just said that her parents died in an accident. After that, Sakura didn't want to talk any further. Ino could only remember the emptiness in her best friend's voice as she whispered. There were no tears, no sorrow. But Sakura's lips were quivering, making her vulnerable. And that was also the day when Ino promised herself that she will never raise the topic, ever.

"I'm sorry," she said. "No." It hurt to lie to her bestfriend._ But it's better this way..._

"Oh."

"Why the long faces, ladies?" A rather cheerful male voice cast away the heavy atmosphere.

Sakura, who seemed to forget her problems, brought her face up to the owner of the voice. Astonished emerald orbs met soft copper-brown eyes. Crimson strands stood perfectly on the man's forehead who wore a playful smile on his lips. He was dressed as a waiter in the sweet shop where the girls were at that time.

"Oh, Sasori, hey," the blonde managed to say, relieved that his presence somewhat lightened up the mood.

The red-haired placed two glasses of water on their table and started a conversation with the two of them as he took a seat from an unoccupied table.

"You shouldn't be a slacker, Sasori," Ino reprimanded.

But he just shrugged it off. "Nah, no one's gonna fire me. I own this place," he reminded. "I only served today because they asked me if they could take the day off," he explained, referring to his employees.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the reply and took a sip of her tea. Sasori then turned at the quiet Sakura.

"So when will you start working again?" he asked her who looked puzzled at his question.

"Uhm..."

But her bestfriend interrupted her. "Things have been..._hard_ for Sakura lately. Maybe, she'll start again next week."

Sasori's face showed concern. It was the same one when Sakura first met him.

/?/?/?/

_She sighed, crossing out another advertisement with her red pen. Sakura was sitting at a table in a random sweet shop just near the park. She buried her face in her hands, grumbling, not knowing what to do next. Prices of commodities and the household bills were nonstop increasing. Though she was a scholar in Konoha High and had been receiving monthly allowance, she can't seem to satisfy all the expenses. She needed another financial source; she must secure a job. Fast. _

_Her stomach grumbled. _Might as well order something cheap_. She then ended up with brownies and tea. _

_She was taking a sip from her cup when a waiter approached her and placed a slice of mouth-watering caramel cake that seemed the most expensive on the menu._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't order that," she quickly said, turning her face to a handsome red-haired man._

_"Oh no, it's __**free**__," he said with a smile. "For a pretty lady like you."_

_Sakura raised her brows at him, distrusting the man. _

_"Now don't give me that look. I guarantee you that it's poison-free." He still had his grin stuck on his face. "This is a simple token for my first five costumers. And you happen to be the fifth and lucky one, Miss..."_

_"Sakura. Please, just call me Sakura." _

_Upon gaining the pinkette's trust, the waiter's smile grew even wider (and cuter). "The name's Sasori," he said as he sat opposite her. "I see you're finding a job." He pointed at the pile of classified ads beside her._

_"Yeah. No luck though." Sakura let out a sigh._

_Sasori's expression immediately changed to concern. His eyes soften that nearly melted Sakura if she didn't look away._

_Heat traveled to Sakura's cheeks when Sasori's hands caught hers. If someone happened to pass by, they would look like a couple. "Why don't you work here? It's a nice-paying job."_

_"Is it all right?"_

_"Of course it is!"_

_"And why are you so sure?" She raised her brows again._

_The caramel cake was heaven. It would really be a hit. But Sakura wasn't able to enjoy it until the end though. _

"_Because I said so."_

_She choked when she realize that she was talking to the owner of the shop._

/?/?/?/

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, no. It's all right. I can start tomorrow."

Ino gave her the are-you-sure look. She just smiled at her.

"Great." Sasori prepared to take his leave. "Grandma would be pleased to see you again." He winked at Sakura before attending to the other costumers.

The blushing pinkette pouted when Ino wasn't looking. She wished that her heart would stop pounding so hard.

***_oO0Oo_***

Walking out of the bathroom, Sasuke was drying his raven hair when Sakura came back. He noticed that she was...lively. He'll thank Ino later for making things better. He nonchalantly greeted her and proceeded to his room.

His phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Sasuke."_

The husky voice on the other line made Sasuke's blood flow with anger.

_"Your flight has been scheduled."_

He didn't answer for a while.

_"Don't mess this up."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his snarl.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>I added Sasori in the story. Yeah. But I just love him too much. So if I were you, expect <em>some<em> **SasuSakuSaso**. Nyahaha. **

**Please leave a review so that i can further improve and enhance this story and also my writing skills. **

**You can also PM me and talk about random things. I like meeting new friends. :D **


	10. Enigmatic

**Yo! It's been a while. Senior life is a bitch. Physics is hell. And English is a wannabe hell. Arts is fun. And all the other subjects don't matter. XD Sorry for being so bitter. **

**Forget what I said and just enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enigmatic<strong>

_who is she?_

_Little Sakura's body was numb. She couldn't speak nor talk. She just lay there, in a dim-lighted room, with her eyes barely seeing any color besides white. She could hear the resounding of the heart monitor across the room…_

_Her mind was empty from any thought. All she could think of was how long was she in that white room._

_"How is she?" A soft voice asked, not far off from where Sakura's bed was. _

_"Her condition is still unstable," an older woman's voice replied. "She lost a lot of blood."_

_"What about her parents?"_

_There was no reply. Although Sakura couldn't see them, she could feel the sorrow in the younger girl's sobs._

_And all of the sudden, she could feel her eyes sting. Tears formed in the corner of her emerald orbs. Her mouth opened and forced her voice out._

_"Mommy...Daddy..."_

/?/?/?/

The sun rays passed through the transparent glass to the oak tables of the sweet shop. Dressed in black-and-white maid attire, Sakura watched the costumers enjoy their cakes behind the counter. It was close to afternoon and she was feeling a little sleepy. Her eyes had those ugly black circles and that was no good. Letting her guard down, she positioned her head on top of her arms. It wouldn't hurt to doze off for a while...

"Yo!"

"Kya!" Sakura almost fell off her seat when she heard the familiar voice, not to mention that the face of the voice's owner was only a couple inches away from hers. Sakura could feel their breaths collide.

She immediately backed away until her back met the wall. Her emerald eyes were still wide as she cursed under her breath. "Sasori! What was that for?"

The redhead smirked and pretended to survey the place. "Falling asleep, eh? What if I cut down your salary?" Then he put his grin on. "Just kidding."

The pinkette rolled her eyes, trying hard to suppress the butterflies in her stomach. "So what's up,_ boss_?"

Sasori was caught off guard by the address. "You never called me that. But I'm not complaining or anything. I kinda like it." He smirked and that made her face produce a tint of red.

Sakura wondered. Why wouldn't she call him boss? _He freaking owned this place for crying out loud!_ But then again, maybe she was so attached to him in a _different level _back then. Her heart missed a beat at the thought. She could tell that he was more than just her employer...

"Hey!"

"W-what?"

She heard him sigh. "I said we're going to the supermarket to buy supplies."

"Oh."

And after she changed to her normal clothes, she lightly banged her over-sized forehead on the bathroom mirror. _Why am I feeling this way around him?_

***_oO0Oo_***

They went out of the store, leaving one of Sakura's co-employees to take over. She wondered why, of all of them, Sasori chose_ her_.

As they walked, they had a good decent space between them. Sakura sighed in relief, calming down her senses. But it didn't last long though.

"Watch out!"

And all Sakura could remember was the strong wind gushing against her as a truck nearly ran her down and a strong grip pulling her away just in time.

"Idiot," Sasori scolded as he pulled her towards his broad chest. "You never change, do you? Always clumsy as ever."

And they continued, with Sasori still holding her tight.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hinata's avoiding me lately." Naruto crossed his arms, slouching on the passenger seat. "I mean, she doesn't even say hi to me anymore!" He continued to animatedly describe his problem to his bestfriend, who was busy driving.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled. "The only problem here is_ you_. You're acting weird whenever we're all together."

And with that, Naruto silenced and stared distantly beyond the window. He knew Sasuke was right. It had been _awkward_ being in the same group with Hinata now. He couldn't look straight to those soft lavender eyes anymore. Most of the time, he couldn't pull off a decent joke to lighten up the mood. It was always him who recently got scolded for being so distant and quiet. He himself didn't know why. He just wanted to stop his heart from hurting whenever he sees Hinata.

Sasuke turned the car to the right, to where Naruto's apartment was located. The blonde got out of the car and waved goodbye.

On the sidewalk, Sasuke noticed a couple, one whose hair was colored with crimson and the other a faded version of the former. The pink-haired girl rested her head on the guy's shoulder while the guy held her close to him. They walked ahead of the Uchiha's car, oblivious that someone was watching them.

_Sakura?_

He heard her laugh like the soft clinging of bells. He was still watching them walk away with eyes full of surprise. She was happy. But with another guy...

Inhaling deep, he tried hard to suppress the awful feeling inside. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to ask Sakura later when she gets home. He didn't want to be involved, nor ask who that red-haired guy to her was. And who was him-Sasuke-to her.

And after taking a few deep breaths, he decided to turn the car back.

_Runaway Sasuke... Run..._

After all, he had always been a coward from the very beginning. All his life, he never bothered to know that different feeling whenever he was with Sakura. He would always put on a façade of a nonchalant guy who cares for no one. As much as possible, he avoided the burning feeling inside whenever he sees her, the misery whenever he couldn't comfort her, and the itching feeling to hold her tight in his arms. He kept telling himself that he will not let his heart lose.

And it's all because he was afraid of the consequences of falling in love.

_Run... And never look back..._

***_oO0Oo_***

It had been strange for Sakura to somewhat have a connection with Sasori. It's like she had known him for quite a long time. Then her heart skipped another beat.

They had finished buying supplies and were heading to Sasori's house for a quick stop at his grandmother.

"Ah, Sakura," the old woman said as she turned from her needlework, putting down the piece of cloth and everything with it. "It's nice to see you again."

"And it's nice to see _you_ again, Grandma Chiyo," she said without thought. When did she know this lady?

Sakura glanced at the old woman's room, filled with pictures of a young girl with pink hair with hazel eyes with an older red-haired boy with the same eyes smiling.

The pink-haired girl in the photos looked like Sakura. But she wasn't her. Maybe she's...

_**Haruka**__..._

Sakura had a hard time swallowing as she gulped.

_Mom...? _

/?/?/?/

_Sakura changed into her normal clothes as her shift was coming to an end. Saying her goodbyes to her co-workers, she pulled up her hoodie and exited at the shop's back door. _

_The sky was rumbling with thunder and little droplets of rain started to fall. Before Sakura could even pick up her pace, she was shielded by someone else with his umbrella. She whirled around and found her red-haired boss smiling at her._

_"You don't want to get wet, now don't you?"_

_"Thanks, but why are you out so early? Closing time's not until 6pm," Sakura said._

_"Just gone out to fix something. Wanna come?" Sasori offered._

_She shrugged and followed him. It's not like she could go anywhere without getting wet. They eventually stopped in front of an antique but well-maintained house. They went inside and Sasori asked her to seat down and wait for some drinks._

Crack.

_Sakura was startled to see an equally surprised old lady across the living room, the fallen porcelain laid on the carpet in pieces._

_Sasori dashed in to see what the commotion was. "Grandma! Are you all right?" He quickly motioned to support his shaking grandmother. "What's wrong?"_

_"Sakura...?" She breathed._

_Sakura gulped. How did this lady know her?_

_But before she could find the answer on her own, she was already trapped in a motherly hug. "You've grown so much, my child. Look at your cousin Sasori, she does look like her mother, doesn't she?"_

_Sakura eventually realized that the lady was her grandmother. Grandma Chiyo had two children, Haruka, Sakura's mother and her older brother who was Sasori's father. She didn't quite remember her grandma because she moved to Konoha when she was still a young girl. But she remembered playing with a red-haired boy back then in Suna. She realized that he was indeed Sasori._

/?/?/?/

She sighed. And all the while, Sakura thought she had really fallen in love with him.

_False alarm, honey._

"Something the matter? You looked depressed," Sasori pointed out.

"I..."

"I can walk you home." He turned to his grandmother who nodded to go ahead. They said their goodbyes as Sasori supported Sakura.

"You don't have to do this."

"Nah," he smiled. _Sweet._ "I don't want to see my clumsy cousin running into some electric post." _Not._

"You're such a bully."

He pretended to be stabbed in the chest. "I am deeply hurt by your words." He looked cute but that didn't fool her. Instead, she elbowed him hard. "Ouch!" Now that shut his big mouth.

They were near the street where Sakura's house was located when she halted Sasori. "Not here. That way." She pointed to the opposite direction.

He gave a confused look and asked, "The Uchiha Compound? Why would you go home there?"

Sakura shifted her weight to the other foot, turned around so that her cousin couldn't see her uneasiness. "Let's just say it's only a temporary stay." She could feel his growing suspicion as they walked.

"From what I know, only the youngest son lives in the manor."

"Yeah."

They were near the compound with Sasori a bit behind Sakura. She heard him mutter something in a bitter voice. Something about someone being a bastard. She already guessed that he was referring to Sasuke. She sighed; Sasori may be annoying, but he really gets protective most of the time.

Finally, they arrived at the mansion, the sun was setting down and the sky was revealing a purple-orange mixture. Sakura turned to her cousin, preparing to say her goodbyes.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

And then a voice interrupted them:

_**"Back off. She's mine."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The owner of the voice is quite obvious. I just wanted to have a little rivalry to spice things up. XD Poor Sakura. <strong>


	11. Plans

**Hi guys! So the first-quarter exams are over and I finally had the time to upload this!**

**I decided to put on a little humor for ya! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Plans<strong>

_sweet revenge_

"And then, and then..." Sakura wasn't able to continue anymore. Her stomach hurt so much from laughing. But she couldn't leave her friends hanging. The girls were giggling while the guys threw smirks at the 'hot seat' victim. "I told him that Sasori's my cousin! You should all see the look on his face! Priceless I tell you!"

They were all at the sweet shop; Sakura invited the gang over while she's on duty. She had the pure intention of celebrating with her friends on the discovery of the link of Sakura's family. But then her chicken-butt housemate raised his brow at her, saying, "Shouldn't waitresses have pleasing personalities?"

It's payback time, bitches.

She could sense Sasuke glowering at her, his face red of embarrassment. What she did wasn't _close_ to cruelty. She was mean, all right, but that was because of something that happened after Sasori and Sasuke's encounter.

/?/?/?/

_"I told you, he's my cousin! Why can't you put that in your head?" Sakura marched up the stairs after Sasuke deliberately told Sasori to leave them at once. It was a good thing the redhead didn't have any hard feelings and said his goodbyes before taking off. _

_The Uchiha was behind her and said with equal annoyance, "You should've told me you had a cousin!"_

_She turned around to face him, angry green orbs staring back at the endless onyx eyes. "Memory check, Sasuke: I had amnesia. Never remembered family until now! I don't know why __**you**__ should know anything about me."_

_She was waiting for a retort but it never came. She decided to take her clothes and go take a stress-relieving bath. "Whatever Sasuke. If you're done talking, I'm going to take a shower." And then she proceeded to the bathroom._

_"Sakura."_

Don't bother him.

_"Sakura."_

Don't speak to him.

_"SAKURA!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?"_

_And as she once again turned, she saw Sasuke's poker face as he held out a piece of lacy pink panty._

_"You dropped this."_

_And right there and then, Sakura's world was shattered into millions of tiny irreplaceable pieces._

Fuck the world.

/?/?/?/

They were having a good time-well, except for Sasuke-when someone came up to their table, making all of them enveloped in silence.

Hinata was able to break the spell as she said, "Oh, hey, Kiba." Her lavender eyes looked at him innocently. But the guy had his eyes on anything but _her_. She wondered what was wrong with her but decided to say something to ease the tension around them. "Do you need something?" She gave the gang an I'll-be-back-in-a-minute look and walked with Kiba to the exit of the shop.

"Anything wrong?"

Kiba started to lace his hands behind his head. "Sorry for making leave your friends."

She just smiled to make him feel better. "It's all right." But she thinks it was futile for he's face got red and avoided her gaze.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... Are you free tomorrow? I mean, for the festival?"

Hinata thought for a moment. The Summer Festival. How could she forget? She was so busy on other things that she never realized the festival's tomorrow. She was so busy in figuring out what the hell was going on between her and Naruto.

But she quickly shook the problem off. "I don't know..."

She felt a hand taking her wrist.

"Hinata, we're done. You comin'?"

What? Naruto?

_Hinata, he's holding your hand..._

_Holding your hand..._

_Holding hands..._

And then she snapped. Her face mimicked the fast heating thermometer and fainted in the arms of the blonde.

_Naruto._

And all the while, she thought she didn't have feelings for him anymore.

***_oO0Oo_***

Sakura had finished her shift so she went with the gang after. They were heading for the Uchiha manor, which Ino suggested that they should lighten the place up.

Sasuke just grunted and cursed the world for its cruelty. Sakura just internally snickered as they continued walking. Tenten was talking to Neji about their next simulation test while Ino strolled quietly while holding hands with her boyfriend.

Sakura turned her head to see a determined blonde behind them. Naruto was lagging behind with an unconscious Hinata on his back. The pinkette couldn't help but put on a sly smile as Plan Make-Idiot-Realize-Feelings-For-Hinata (a.k.a. PLAN MIRFFH) is working.

They arrived at the Uchiha Manor. Right after Sasuke unlocked the front door, the gang, led by Ino, dashed inside and acted as they owned the place.

As if that's going to make Sasuke's day any better. Luck was at Sakura's side today.

Hinata was brought to Sakura's room by Naruto. Sakura wished that Hinata would not hyperventilate whenever there's Naruto.

"Hey, any plans for tomorrow's festival?" Tenten asked as she hogged the couch to herself.

"I don't know..." Ino said as she placed fresh flowers in a vase. Sakura wondered where did she get those dandelions. "Wanna come with me tomorrow Shika?"

Shikamaru sat on a royal blue bean bag, which Sakura suspected was grabbed from Sasuke's bedroom. "Yeah, sure."

Ino squealed. Those were the rare moments when Shikamaru says 'yes'.

"How about you Neji?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga who sat crossed-legged on a comfy seat.

"I think it's a waste of time."

A certain brunette switched positions as she laid on her belly to the direction of the Hyuuga. "Oh really, Neji?" Tenten began to swing her legs as she rested her chin on her hands. Her voice dripped of mockery on all angles. "Bet you still can't shoot the duck."

Uh oh. Sakura saw Neji's eye twitched. If there was anybody who knows the art of pissing Neji off big time, it was Tenten.

Apparently, during the Summer Festival ten years ago, Tenten challenged Neji into a game of shooting rubber ducks with a water gun. As an arrogant kid, of course, Neji accepted, boasting on about his sharp eyes and accuracy. But the result wasn't what the little Hyugga expected: he lost to the brunette with a score of 9-1. After that, Neji vowed not to go to the festival ever.

"Don't be stupid, Tenten," he said with a hint of annoyance.

The said girl's smile never faded, but it transformed into a sinister one. Oh the joy of wounding Neji's pride. "Then prove it."

Neji squinted his eyes. "Okay, if that's what you want, fine. I'll even bet my hair on that."

This was getting more interesting. Sakura was quite shocked. The_ hair_. His perfectly straight hair. Neji's not gay, mind you. Hyuuga men just want to maintain their hair long as a tradition. It may not be so contemporary but it has a very sexy appeal to girls, women, and... gays.

The brunette burst out laughing. Talk about adding salt to injury. "I'll bet my virginity!"

Sakura's eyes widened. What was Tenten talking about? She didn't remember handing her a bottle of beer at the sweet shop so she's definitely not drunk. She's just completely out of her mind!

Before anybody could protest, Neji stood up and held his hand out to Tenten. "It's a deal." She accepted his hand and said, "Deal."

The others just sighed. There was no stopping them.

"How about you, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What? Of course I'll-"

"No."

_What the...? Sasuke? He's still here? _

Sakura haven't heard from him since. And what was he saying? No? The nerve of that guy!

She turned to him, sending him daggers. "You have no right to-"

"Yes, I have." How rude of him to cut her off. "It's either you come with me or stay at the house."

"**Never**. And why would I come with you?"

"To get rid of those annoying girls."

Such an arrogant jerk. "I didn't sign up to be your bodyguard."

"So that settles it. I'll lock you up in this house with the Uchiha's state of the art security."

_Damn you rich people. _"Fine!"

She saw Sasuke smirked. But she wasn't going to let that be.

"On one condition: people shouldn't recognize me as Sakura."

That smirk turned into a puzzled look. Oh this is going to be fun.

***_oO0Oo_***

Naruto never knew that a girl's room was sooo hot inside. Literally. Why do they even bother putting up curtains when it was summer time? Sigh.

He turned on the nearest fan and sat on the floor. He removed his orange shirt and faced the fan.

"Where...where am I?"

He twisted his upper body and saw a disoriented Hinata getting out of the bed. "Woah, careful, Hinata." He quickly got hold of her before she lost balance. It was a good thing he saved her on time but as the bed covers were falling off the edge, he accidentally had his feet tangled up with them.

_Shit!_

He immediately held Hinata tight so that she wouldn't get hurt as he lost balance too. He let his back collide with pillows on the bed. Although that didn't hurt so much, he felt dizzy and the whole surrounding was spinning like crazy.

"Naruto...are you all right?"

"Wha-?"

Hinata was on top of Naruto, her hands on his bare chest and her face a few inches from his. She was blushing like a tomato.

"I'm so-sorry." Hinata bit her lower lip from embarrassment. Naruto's insides heated up._ She's beautiful._

"OH. MY. GOSH."

Was that Sakura?

Naruto and Hinata turned their heads to see a shocked Sakura by the door.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked as soon as she got there. Her eyes widened upon seeing the two of them.

The whole gang was there, their faces indescribable at the sight of their..._compromising_ position.

"Hinata," Tenten gasped. "What have you done?"

"I can explain guys!" Naruto suddenly blurted out as they adjusted their position.

"Shut up, Naruto. Hinata just _owned_ you!" Sakura smirked.

"No, no! You got it all wrong!" shrieked Hinata.

"Hinata, you sly girl!" Ino patted the blushing heiress. And the girls cheered for Hinata.

"You're so gay, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Nothing happened, teme! It was an accident!"

But before Naruto got hold of Sasuke, he was cornered by Neji. The Hyuuga glared at him and hissed, "You better not hurt Hinata, Uzumaki."

"Man, another troublesome couple."

Oh god, guess Naruto and Hinata were in for a wild ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? XD<strong>

**Please review! **


	12. The Cousin

**OMG. It's been so loooong since I last updated! I feel so old right now. I'll be graduating in the next 3 weeks. Huhu. I'm going to miss high school. DX**

**Anyway, enjoy this little chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The "Cousin"<strong>

_the perfect disguise_

"Ugh."

Sakura could barely open her eyes. Strange, she could hear the faint sound of the sea. She laid on something that seemed like... sand.

The beach?

She groaned as she helped herself up, surprised at the sudden change of her surroundings. Last time she checked, she was in her room in the Uchiha manor, listening to her music box.

She stood up and noticed that she was wearing her green tank top and orange shorts. The waves crashed the massive rocks by the shore.

_"Sakura..."_

Who's there?

_"Sakura..."_

She turned to the sea, whose waves sparkled from the sunlight. She closed her eyes as a rather strong breeze came right her way. And the moment she opened her emerald orbs, she saw a magnificent castle sitting on the white sand. The massive marble doors opened, and Sakura's eyes closed from the blinding light inside...

_"Welcome Sakura..."_

***_oO0Oo_***

"Wakey-wakey sleepyhead!"

Sakura could feel slender hands shaking her as the irritating voiced nagged her. She defended herself with her blanket and pushed the pillow to her face, making her voice muffled, "Ghoww oweee."

Sakura didn't want any disturbance, not when she had an unusual dream. Not that she was surprised-she always had unusual dreams these days-but last night, it was something peaceful, something _familiar_.

She heard a sigh from the intruder. She thought that it was the end of the disturbance, but she suddenly felt forceful hands stealing away her fluffy fortress, making her nearly roll out of bed.

"Come on, Sakura!" It was Ino's voice. How did she even get to her room? "We need to fix you up for the festival!"

The pinkette slowly opened her eyes and saw an annoyed blonde with her hands on her hips. She saw Sasuke behind her, leaning on the door. "Sorry," he said. "I tried to stop her."

Really? So he's a gentleman afterall. So sweet, so considerate...

"And you snored like a pig."

...not.

"Meanie."

"I'm just telling the truth."

She stuck out her tongue. "Liar."

"Am not."

And then they had our usual glaring contest.

"_Ugh! The sexual tension is killing me!_" Ino said as she pretended to be suffocated.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got out of her bed. Taking the blonde by the hand, she said, "Come on Ino." And they walked pass the nonchalant Uchiha.

After they closed the bathroom door, Ino looked sternly at her bestfriend. "What's up with you two?"

The pinkette opened her mouth but never got to say something. She eventually came to realize that she didn't know either. So she avoided Ino's gaze as she blushed in embarrassment. It's like all of the sudden, she felt a surge of emotion when she saw Sasuke. Maybe, it's because of her dream.

"Let's get breakfast," she abruptly said, leaving the confused blonde in the bathroom.

***_oO0Oo_***

It had been awkward eating breakfast this morning. Sasuke kept noticing Sakura fidgeting in her seat, never taking her glance off the food as they ate. When he asked her to pass him the butter, she quickly retrieved her hand upon the slightest touch of their fingers.

Ino said she didn't want to eat even though she didn't took one single bite before leaving her house. So she said she'll be upstairs, to rummage through the wardrobe for Sakura to wear.

Sasuke breathed deeply before opening his mouth, "Hey." It was weird for him to start a conversation, he usually stayed as quite as possible, only giving occassional grunts. But maybe something's wrong with Sakura. Maybe she's sick. "You could stay here, if you want to."

She slowly looked up, flustered. "No, I'm okay."

Her reply sent him a guilt punch right to the chest. He knew she had doubts going out with him. He finally had the guts to ask (read: force) her to go with him in the festival in hopes of her remembering him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

After breakfast, Ino giddily came down and pulled Sakura to her feet. "I have found just the thing for you!" she said as she locked themselves in Sakura's room.

Sasuke just shrugged and proceeded to his room to get dressed himself. But what welcomed him inside instead was a rather ransacked wardrobe, save the undergarments section.

"...What the fuck?"

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hold still, will you?" Ino said as she massaged Sakura's scalp and applying more black dye to her cherry blossom hair.

After listening to her bestfriend's plan on her get-up, Sakura concluded that this may be the most _ridiculous_ plan ever. When she said that she wanted to be not recognized as Sakura, she thought that she would just hide her hair with a wig and wear something odd. All she wanted to happen was not to have her be mistaken as Sasuke's girlfriend and be ripped to pieces by rabid fangirls. But no, Ino just _had_ to be the perfectionist bitch she is and make her pose as Sasuke's distant cousin with matching Uchiha attire, Uchiha hair, and even Uchiha eyes! Before Sakura could argue, Ino had already dipped her head to the liquid black dye. And that automatically meant that there was no turning back.

Sakura looked at herself with jet black hair. She may be not that open to change, but she thought that black makes her look sexy. Ino styled her short strands into a cute ponytail before placing eye contacts over her green orbs.

"Put this on," the blonde ordered as she threw what it seemed as dark long sleeves and pants to Sakura. The pinkette held it up before her for a clearer view.

And with that, she snapped.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR SASUKE'S OLD CLOTHES?!"

Despite of being yelled at, Ino just narrowed her eyes and smirked at Sakura. "Sakura dear, you sure know your way to Sasuke's closet don't you? I bet you're familiar with his boxers, too."

"It's not what you're thinking Ino," she said as her cheeks flared up with embarrassment. Truth be told, she helped Sasuke with the household chores during her stay. She insisted on doing something while in the house-cleaning, cooking, even doing laundry.

Ino just shrugged her shoulders with the smug look still plastered on her face.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? To avoid further suspicion, you're going to be one of those Sasuke's male cousins!"

The thought of Sakura crossdressing as one of those gorgeous Uchiha boys is overwhelming. "It won't work. I can't be as appealing as them."

The moment she said that, she noticed Ino taking a different aura.

"You dare challenge my skills?" Ino pushed the clothes to Sakura. "You just do what I say and put these clothes on. Watch me. I'll make sure that you'll be the most attractive Uchiha bishie they have ever seen!"

As Sakura looked at those fiery lavender eyes, she knew that she would be witnessing the wrath of the Konoha High's Fashionista.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hey, Sasuke."

Upon hearing the owner of the rather raspy voice, Sasuke had a hard time believing that it was Sakura who was speaking. She looked like a boy hitting puberty with a few fake bandages on the arms and face. And was that what he wore when he was still a freshman? It sure did fit her well.

"So you managed to make yourself an Uchiha." His comment earned him the sight of a tomato-faced Sakura who couldn't be blamed because what he said could mean different things. "I mean, as one of my cousins..." Maybe he was just carried away, seeing that the role fitted her well. Sakura could certainly be an Uchiha if could only...

_Enough!_ he scolded himself.

"Uhh... thanks but no thanks. I could have just went alone normally if someone didn't forced me into being his bodyguard." Sasuke could tell that she's still upset. He's getting annoyed with her attitude. He hissed and grabbed her wrist before pulling her to the front door.

"Where do you think you're taking me?!" shrieked an alamed Sakura.

"Just come with me and I'll treat you."

They were getting near to Sasuke's motorbike.

"Treat me? That's all? Am I just some kind of dog to you?! Sasuke you better unhand me this ins-"

But before Sakura could finish, she was already sitting behind Sasuke with a closed helmet on to keep her from talking. As he started the engine, he looked back at Ino who was standing near the front door. "Thanks Ino. Will Shikamaru pick you up?"

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry about me. I already contacted him. Just go annd have fun!"

And with that, Sasuke's eye twitched before leaving. Having fun with this crazy girl isn't exactly easy as it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, as always, are very welcomed! :DD<strong>


	13. Summer Festival

**OMG. I don't know how to begin. I've been out for god knows how long and hasn't even updated this baby until now! Anyway. just a little sharing, a month and a half ago, I FINALLY GRADUATED WITH FLYING COLORS! And now I'm going to the rival of my dream university. Ironic, right? But that's life. Hihi.**

**So this is where the fun begins for our favorite couples. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Festival<strong>

_let the games begin_

Hinata glanced at the mirror and arranged her hair as she put on her sunny yellow bandana. She loved how the ends of her midnight hair were cut unevenly as opposed to the clean short cut she always had when she was younger. She wasn't a fashion diva like Ino so she opted to wear a simple sky blue blouse to partner with a pair of cream shorts to bring out that summer feeling.

"Why are you wearing that?"

Startled, the heiress quickly turned around to meet the same lavender eyes of her sister Hanabi. The little Hyuuga was standing by the door, eyeing at her older sister's outfit.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

The little Hyuuga shook her head. She was always quiet. Occassionally, Hanabi would knock at Hinata's door to have few discussions about how their day went. For some, it may be a little bit boring but the Hyuugas found it a very nice opportunity for sisterly bonding.

However there were times that Hanabi would keep her thoughts to herself because of her silent nature. Hinata didn't bother to ask because she respected her sister's personal space. But there were also times that she would be utmost blunt about her opinions.

"You want to impress him, don't cha?"

And this was one of those rare moments.

"W-what?"

Hanabi didn't show any annoyance for her older sister's confusion. She stoically and patiently blurted out her explanation.

"With those long legs any girl would die for, you're going to make Naruto drop on his knees."

The mention of the blonde's name sent nerve-jerking signals to Hinata, yelling at her now foggy brain to freaking keep alive and not faint again.

She repeated what Hanabi said in her own messed up mind:

_"You're going to make Naruto drop on his knees."_

And there was what Sakura said at that moment when she and Naruto were caught in that awkward position in the pinkette's bedroom:

_"Shut up, Naruto. Hinata just owned you!"_

Now, Hinata's imagining Naruto being wrapped around her finger without much effort. God. She's having a freaking meltdown in front of her younger sister.

"You're melting, Hinata-chan."

Blushing furiously and trying really hard not to hyperventilate, Hinata stuttered, "I'm...f-fine r-really..."

This was one of the things that Hanabi didn't want to get involve in. At a tender age of twelve, she was the kind of girl who would rather immerse herself in good books rather than busy herself in adults' stuff like love. "You sure?" She gave a concerned look at Hinata.

"Y-yeah."

She then exited her sister's room and proceeded to her own. She may love her sister, but she has her own way of showing her support. She really doesn't want to involve herself with this.

_Ding. Dong._

Hinata fortunately got a hold of herself to open the front door. She composed herself for the unknown visitor, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

And when she opened the door...

"Yo Hinata!"

One moment, yellow was all over the place and the next, it was pitch-black.

***_oO0Oo_***

The last thing that Naruto wanted was to be hyperventilating himself when Hinata had once again fainted.

She's so damn sexy today.

_Wha-? Shit! Noooo! Why would I think of Hinata that way? No, no, nooo!_

With his own face heating up, he carried the petite Hyuuga to her room at the end of the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going with my cousin, Uzumaki?"

Instead of receiving the usual death glares Neji had been giving him, he was nearly stabbed by a real dagger in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, NEJI? I ain't doing anything to Hinata!" Naruto screeched. He eyed the male Hyuuga, who had more daggers dangling on his fingers. He looked over from behind to Neji's room. The walls were freaking covered with target points with every one hit on the bull's eye. Man, Neji's on a hitting rampage. "And what's with you and those daggers? Are ya training or somethin'?"

Neji gave him an annoyed look. Little did Naruto knew about his challenge for today. "It's none of your business," he hissed. He noticed Hinata in Naruto's arms. "She fainted again, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's passing out at me more recently." Then he sniffed like a dog at his armpits and looked up. "Do I smell bad?"

"Idiot," the Hyuuga muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Before Naruto could get back at him, he was faced with another dagger positioned an inch from between his eyes.

_Why had it all come to this? I just wanted to go out with Hinata._

***_oO0Oo_***

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sakura muttered with her raspy boyish voice as she trudged behind her chicken-butt companion. Honestly, Ino could just let her fake the voice and not make her ingest some kind of candy that made her voice hoarse, not to mention that made her nearly choke to death as well.

She heard Sasuke scoff. "You asked for it."

"Did not." Really, she just wanted to wear some weird wig that would conceal her identity. Why? Oh WHY did she get something more than she could chew on?

Sasuke was giving her his usual 'hn' when someone let out a flirty squeak. "It's Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha paid no attention to the fangirl, or to put it more correctly,_ a hoard of fangirls drooling like wild animals_ from behind and just eyed Sakura with a smug smirk on his face that gave away this _'you-can't-back-out-from-this'_ look.

_Damn you Uchiha._

Sakura gritted her teeth and groaned in frustration. She can't enjoy the festival with him around; she _had_ to find a way to squirm away from him (and of course from the fan bitches too). But before she could think of a plan, both Sasuke and her were immediately surrounded by hungry girls. While she knew that their main target was Sasuke, she was horrified to see the girls oogling at her too.

"You're a cute boy, aren't you?" A blonde bent down to eye Sakura from above,

"Oh! Oh! Can I pinch him?" A blue-haired girl shoved the blonde away to torture Sakura's cheeks.

"Hey! It's my turn, you bitch!"

"Yeah, stop hogging over him!"

For once, Sasuke was right. They were _extremely fucking_ annoying to the max. She could almost see through her peripheral vision his onyx orbs glinting like a sadist.

_Fuck you. Just FUCK YOU Uchiha!_

"Sasuke-kun, is he your relative?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hn."

Pleased to hear the answer, the girl who asked (taking Sasuke's reply as a yes) turned to Sakura with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Sa-," She stopped dead.

Oh shit. She didn't think of a name before leaving. As much as she hated it, she looked at Sasuke for help.

"Satoru."

_Oooh. Fast brain Uchiha. Fast brain._

And the fangirls went on harrassing poor Satoru (cough_Sakura_cough). She could not believe that she could make this group of fangirls swoon over her and then molest her. Gee, thanks Ino. She didn't even need the right amount of testosterone to do that.

Sasuke and Sakura were about to coax something to get away from the fangirls when a familiar red-haired beast came up to them. The same slut who almost fed Sakura to those senile perverts.

Sakura watched her slithered like a snake to Sasuke's side and tightly wrapped her arms to his. "How are you Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Let go of me, Karin."

DIE BITCH DIE.

Oh how she wanted to stab that Karin-girl in the face and toss her in a pit hole to rot. Sakura could feel herself fuming as her throat filled with nasty bile.

...

...

No.

...

...

Sakura is not jealous. She. Is. Not. _**FUCKING**_. Jealous.

"Ahem."

Time to take her glorious revenge.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Sasuke," Sakura called him with her boyish voice. Sasuke knew that she's acting. "Who is she?" It looked like she's having a very hard time containing herself.

"She's nobody," he replied, making Karin flush with humiliation.

The red-haired gave a nervous laugh. "Don't be silly, Sasuke-kun. Tell your cute relative that I'm your frien-"

"Bullshit."

Sasuke heard the pinkette said it a little too loud. He was about to protest that it was his line but he was too perplexed and amused to cut in.

He noticed his companion's fist clench and her eyes twitch in annoyance. Was that the Uchiha glare? Oohh, she's good. She sure gave Karin a shudder effect.

"You're not his friend," Sakura hissed. "You like to pick on his friends, don't you? If you are his friend, that's no way to treat his other friends. You shameless woman. I'd say he wouldn'd even want you within a 100 meter radius near him."

What the...? What was she talking about? Was she really that mad at Karin? And was she sticking up for him?

Karin clumsily adjusted her glasses after being embarassed. She wouldn't let this brat taint her image in front of her Sasuke-kun. She was about to let out a string of retorts and claw him with her long nails when she saw Sasuke looking at her darkly, pulling his cousin behind him.

"You lay a finger on him, and I'll make sure to slit your throat thoroughly."

And that was when _the_ Sasuke Uchiha scared the _**shit**_ of all of his fangirls.

***_oO0Oo_***

The sound of laughter filled Sakura's ears. She could also hear her inner self laughing the crap out of her at just remembering what had just happened. Oh, the look on the bitches' faces were just _priceless_!

She observed how the people were enjoying themselves, bathing themselves under the radiating sun. She hadn't noticed the beautiful ornaments decorating Konoha's Central Park and the stalls surrounding it.

"Come on right up and enjoy delectable cakes with these lovely marionette maids!"

Was that Sasori?

Before Sakura could twirl around, she heard a mechanic sound of something like a toy. She gazed at the source and found out that it was a small female marionette in a maid's uniform holding a saucer of one of the shop's sweets.

"Would you like some caramel cake, mister?" It spoke in a robotic voice.

Sakura smiled and took the plater of cake. "Why, thank you." Maybe they're Sasori's promo or something.

She heard Sasori's voice from behind, entertaining interested customers who adored both the sweets and the little marionettes. His eyes roamed around then landed on the two, specifically at Sasuke. And as if on cue, the two shared an intense glare at each other.

Sakura, who assumed that it was free, was now eating the cake and thought of stepping in between to break their silent loathing towards each other. "Oh, c'mon guys. Get along, will you?"

Maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to do since she's now sweatdropping as Sasori's copper eyes were boring into her face. "That's not for free," he said. "And what the hell are you wearing Saku-waaaa-!"

With the remaining piece of cake stuffed in Sasori's mouth, Sakura whispered in his ear, "Shhhh. Could you quiet down? I'll explain everything. And the name's Satoru, Sasori."

"Riiight. _Satoru_," croaked Sasori after barely swallowing the chunk of cake. "I hope you're not overly obsessed and worshiping that Uchiha-bastard now."

That earned him a smack in the head by the blushing crossdresser. "I don't even like him!" she whispered furiously.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so why are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

Another hit on the head.

"Ow! You're still going to pay for the cake and for my hospital bill if I'm ever to have a brain hemorrhage," Sasori countered, faking to be truly hurt by the hit.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but before she could reprimand her cousin, she was interrupted by Sasuke. "I'll pay for those fully," he said with a smirk. "After I treat Satoru over here."

And before she could even protest, Sakura was pulled by the wrist by Sasuke.

***_oO0Oo_***

Tenten was cheerfully passing through the stalls in Central Park while contemplating that it was a very nice day to beat Neji once again.

She could almost taste sweet victory.

Even though she had one hell of a crush on the Hyuuga, she couldn't shake off her tomboyish nature. She wore a canary yellow tee partnered with shorts that looked like ripped denim.

She hummed her random tune as she observed her surroundings.

_Geez, this place sure is getting lovey-dovey._

Couples here, couples there. Heck, she could even see a heated makeout in the one alley near Ichiraku's._ Total yuck._ Tenten made a disgusted face.

After searching through the thick crowd, she finally found her target- the sexy and irresistable Neji Hyuuga coming right at her. She would die as a fangirl at that moment if not for her tomboy self.

_Get a grip Tenten, you're gonna pulverize him later and maybe get him a new hairdo._

The thought of snipping off those silky strands of Neji's hair made Tenten's inside nearly explode.

"Hi Tenten!"

She snapped out of reality when she heard Hinata's voice. Hinata was with Neji and a very blushing Naruto.

"Oh hey, guys. So you have a date?" She slyly teased Hinata.

"Ah, k-kind of." Hinata was caught of guard, her porcelain face having a tint of red.

Tenten clapped in delight. "So what are you waiting for?" She pushed the awkward couple to each other. "Go now and have fun!" Then she grabbed Neji's arm unexpectedly. "Neji and I have business to do."

"If you say so..." Naruto said, looking quite embarrassed. His face then turned into that normal annoyed expression when he looked at Neji. "I know Neji," he said. And then he mimicked Neji's voice, "'You better keep your hands off my cousin, Uzumaki.' Blah blah blah." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the resemblance. "Let's go Naruto." She offered him her hand, which took the blonde by surprise. Nevertheless, he took it and before walking off, he gave the frustrated Neji his goofy grin. He sure scored that one.

Tenten puffed her cheeks to prevent from squealing._ Finally_, their hard work of settinng up the two came into full bloom.

"C'mon, Neji." She gave him a pat on the back. "Let them be. Naruto may have finally done something right."

The Hyuuga sighed. "I hope you're right."

The brunetter gave him a smile. "So, let's get back to business, shall we?" As she was about to go to the direction of the Shoot the Ducks stall, Neji held her in place by the arm and suggested, "Let's take this in a manner more appropriate for our age." He smirked as he pointed to the direction going to a shooting arena.

Tenten, who's in her tomboy self, gave a smug smile. "Lead the way." Oh this should be fun.

***_oO0Oo_***

"You are a troublesome woman."

Ino hummed to herself despite having a tired and grumbling boyfriend from behind. "I know that already Shika. You've told me a million times!"

She heard him made a heavy sigh and she giggled. Dragging a very lazy Nara to the park's rides was so amusing. "Why don't we try the Extreme-O?" she suggestively asked.

And as Shikamaru trailed his eyes to what Ino was pointing at, he let his mouth drop open at the sight. The freaking thing was 500 meters high and carrying a set of anxious people up to its tip. And with a blink of an eye, it dropped them in a free-falling way. Witnessing the ear-splitting screams and horrified looks made Shikamaru sick and delusional. He quickly shook his head. "We. Are. Not. Going. In. That. _**Thing**_."

His blonde girlfriend looked disappointed for a moment but she didn't let it linger for a bit longer. She was a very stubborn girl and she _always_ gets what she wants. And this time, she badly wanted to let all hell loose from all life's stresses. "Please, Shika?" She pulled off her innocent puppy eyes and pout. "Just this once. I promise I'll play shogi with you whenever you like!"

At the sight of Ino's cute face, Shikamaru backed a bit and blushed. Why couldn't he resist that oh-so-pretty face? He should have insisted that they watch the clouds on his rooftop place before letting his girlfriend drag him here. But then again, she said that she'd play shogi with him if he agreed. She maybe an amatuer in shogi but the last time he remembered, playing shogi at his place led to much more _interesting games_.

"All right, all right. Just... Stop that."

Ino cheered and cooed, "Aw! I'm so irresistable."

His boyfriend smirked and pulled her close. "You got that right, woman."

Little did Shikamaru know that that was the last moment he could be normal throughout the day. Thanks to Ino, he just _had_ to face his doom.

***_oO0Oo_***

Naruto felt heaven with Hinata's hand on his. They were going to go ride a bumper car in the far edge of the park. Things were going really smooth for the two of them after Hinata regained her consciousness.

After seeing her waking up in her bedroom, the first thing that he did was go to down on his knees in front of her. Hinata was about to go unconscious at the sight of him when he suddenly blurted out "Please don't faint again, Hinata. I'm begging you!" Then he heard a giggle escaping from her lips. He must've really looked pathetic in his panic state. When he realized this, he roared in laughter , the both of them having a good time.

"Thanks for not passing out on me," Naruto said. And all of the sudden, he was drawn in a gentle hug with Hinata. "Thank you for putting up with me, Naruto," she whispered, making his face go all hot. He looked at his Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes and let out a nervous laugh. He hoped that she didn't notice. "Hey, um, wanna go to the festival with me?"

Hinata clapped her hands. "Of course!"

Naruto grinned and as they adjusted their position from each other, he was able to compose himself. He even winked at his _date_ before saying, "Good thing we got away with that from your cousin."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

***_oO0Oo_***

"Hey, where the hell are you taking me Sasuke?"

Sakura was stumbling behind the Uchiha who didn't even bothered to slow his pace. The nerve of that guy. Sakura felt like a _dog_ right now. Heck, even worse than _Akamaru_, whom that Kiba-guy loved so much.

Sasuke didn't speak a word as they went to a large entrance of Maze Maniac.

"Two persons," she heard Sasuke say as he was given two tickets from the booth at the entrance.

"Are you partners?" the girl from the booth asked.

Sasuke nodded and the girl directed each of them to opposite lines and said that they would eventually meet up before the start of the game.

Sakura was confused at that moment and then when she read the posted information of Maze Maniac, her head was spinning crazy.

...

_**Welcome to Maze Maniac!**_

_You and your partner must deal with the great challenges of this game and achieve the goal of getting to the other side of the maze. Teamwork and cooperation are needed to fulfill your objectives and therefore you are not allowed to be separated from your partner. Handcuffs are used on both of you throughout the game. You will face different trials and encounter other teams in the maze. And in case of injuries and emergencies, just blow the whistle that will be given to you at the start and first aid will come to you right away once you are detected._

_Have a thrilling experience with Maze Maniac!_

..

Sakura sighed.

_Great, I'm stuck with a rude, brooding Uchiha for the whole day._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I tried hard to give each couple the spotlight for this event and I hope it didn't look so crammed up. I wanted to have a little <em>diversity<em> in their _dates_. *wink* I'd like to know your thoughts and opinion on this chapter. **

**Reviews are very much welcomed! :D**


End file.
